Tormenta escarlata
by Cat-Crimson
Summary: Después de la pelea con los neófitos de Victoria, los Cullen pueden estar en paz, los Vulturi nunca llegaron a la escena, pero lo que no saben, es que tienen otros planes. Aro ya sabe de el magnifico poder de Isabella y envía a dos de sus mejores guardias a buscarla. ¿Que sucederá?
1. Capitulo 1 El 'secuestro'

Bueno chicas, aquí está mi mas reciente historia, 'Tormenta escarlata'.

Espero que la disfruten. Esta es la historia que tendrá a la pareja ganadora de mi encuesta.

También quería recordarles acerca de las fotos que subiré en todos mis capítulos, fotos referentes a mi historia; como vestuarios, objetos principales y demás.

ooOoo

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 1: El 'secuestro'

ooOoo

Bella P.O.V.

!Estoy harta¡. Ya no lo soporto, es demasiado, Edward a sobrepasado sus límites. Hace exactamente una hora tuvimos la pelea mas fuerte de nuestra relación. Todo, porque el no quería que usara mi propia ropa. ¿Que tiene de malo?.

Últimamente me gusta comprar yo sola mis ropas, no Alice, no Esme ni siquiera la bruja de Rosalie. Edward estaba en contra porque pensaba que la ropa que compré para mi atraería a muchos hombre y estos querrían tocarme. ¿Que le pasa? Yo se defenderme sola. El es demasiado estresante, primero quería que pasara todos los fines de semana en su casa para estar mas segura, después decía que cuando el no estaba conmigo, yo debía estar con Alice en todo momento. Es sofocante, esa duende es fastidiosa.

Estuvo bien cuando Edward me salvó en varias ocasiones, incluyendo la ultima pelea que tuvimos con el ejercito de Victoria, pero eso no le da derecho a controlar mi vida. Estoy segura que si sigue así, voy a llegar a odiarlo. El tenía planeado pedirme matrimonio, pero obviamente yo trato de evitar estar con el mucho tiempo a solas. Claro que no aceptaría, si como novio es controlador, no me lo imagino como esposo.

Jacob es igual. Solo se preocupa por mi 'seguridad'. Ya ni siquiera salimos como antes solíamos hacerlo. Solo me intentan controlar. Lo único que hago es ignorarlo.

No me interesa lo que digan, haré lo que me de la gana.

ooOoo

He decidido que iré a una excursión para poder liberarme un poco. A veces me gusta sentarme en el bosque sin nada que hacer, nada mas respirando aire fresco y oyendo la naturaleza. El sonido de la s aves es bastante relajante, y el viento en mi cara es sensacional.

Me vestí con un conjunto perfecto para este día, un blue jean ajustado que resaltaba mi trasero con una camisa manga larga color beige con un búho en el centro, la camisa quedaba suelta, con una bufanda perfecta para el frío que estaba haciendo, y aunque hoy fuera un día soleado, hacía bastante frío, por eso también me llevé unos lentes de aviador para cuando el sol me diera en la cara, no me hiciera daño en los ojos; y también tengo unos lindos zapatos bajos del mismo color que la camisa. Estoy lista para irme.

Salí de la casa no sin antes dejarle una nota a Charlie diciéndole que saldría a dar una vuelta y regresaría tarde. Le dejé la cena lista solo para meterla en el microondas y comérsela, no creo que se le complique la situación.

No tomé mi camioneta, solo caminé hasta adentrarme en lo mas profundo del bosque, llegando a un lugar en el cual no había estado antes, pero me gustaba; era tranquilo, había un poco de sol en una pila de hojas y un pequeño arrollo con agua limpia estaba mas atrás. Aquí definitivamente descansaría.

Tomé de la mochila que había traído conmigo, unas galletas saladas y empecé a comerme una. Luego coloqué la manta en el pasto, me quité la chaqueta ya que estaba en medio del sol ya no había tanto frío, y luego me recosté de la manta a mirar el cielo apenas visible por los arboles que lo cubrían. Espero saber el camino de regreso a casa.

Me quedé en un trance hasta que me dormí, no lo se, sentí que fueron minutos, pero cuando me levanté, ya estaba la puesta de sol. Era mas tarde de lo que creía. Empecé a entrar en pánico, tenía que irme rápido de este lugar.

Tomé mis cosas y las puse en mi mochila, y comencé a caminar hasta mi casa, ignorando los múltiples ruidos que me asustaron en mas de una vez. Estaba muy nerviosa, algo me decía que todo iba a salir mal, no debí haber venido hasta acá. Ya no puedo hacer nada, ya estoy aquí, solo me queda rezar por que nada malo me pase.

En ese momento me di cuenta que... ¡Estaba perdida! Malditamente perdida. ¿A donde voy y donde me encuentro? Esto no puede empeorar. Me senté en una gran roca cerca de un árbol a esperar a que algo interesante sucediera, pero nada ocurrí, tal vez tendría que resignarme. Pensé en colocar la manta en el suelo, pero me cuando registré mis cosas de la mochila, la había dejado.

Solo me recosté en una pila de hojas que a este punto parecían cómodas. Tal vez alguno de los chicos me encuentre en su excursión de caza, y con otro poco de suerte me coma. Continué pensando en las posibilidades hasta que me quedé en un sueño profundo en donde no tendría que preocuparme por nada. Por lo menos no moriría con el maniático de Edward...

ooOoo

Demetri P.O.V.

Infierno...

Esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección el mundo en el que vivía. Estoy obligado a servir a los malditos de los Vulturis. Mi creador, Amun, el líder de el clan egipcio me transformó hace mas de seiscientos años, cuando me encontró en Grecia, vio un gran potencial en mi y me mordió. Al final, Aro se enteró de mi poder mediante un nómada visitante. Cuando me encontró, con el poder de Chelsea cambiaron mis lazos de lealtad de el clan egipcio, al clan Vulturi. Pero su poder, con el tiempo desaparece, claro, yo nunca dije que su poder ya había desaparecido, solo estaba esperando el momento correcto para huir.

Cuando el momento para escapar llegó, justamente doscientos años después de haberme unido a la guardia, llego Félix, el hombre con el cual he vivido las aventuras mas grandes de mi vida vampírico. En cuanto nos conocimos, nos hicimos mejores amigos. Desde entonces, compartimos de todo, alimento, amantes y misiones. Eramos como hermanos. Esa fue la razón por la cual no escapé cuando pude, no quería dejarlo solo.

A diferencia de Félix, yo soy mucho mas calmado y tranquilo, ecepto cuando se trata de combates. El es bastante ruidoso y bromista, también es es enorme. No tiene ningún poder, solo su fuerza descomunal tres veces mas fuerte que la de un vampiro normal. Yo soy un rastreador, puedo encontrar a cualquier persona en cualquier parte del universo, por eso los Vulturi me quieren con ellos, pero servirles es demasiado tedioso e insoportable.

Hemos planeado nuestra huida desde hace ya varios años. Con mi poder, podemos evitar que nos rastreen, logrando que no puedan reconocer nuestros olores. Nos quedaríamos alijados por cierto tiempo en varios lugares para no ser encontrados de casualidad. Era un limbo vivir con ellos.

Hoy era nuestra última misión. Teníamos que ir a buscar a Isabella Swan, la cual poseía un poder de escudo, que impedía los ataques mentales, aunque Aro sospechaba que en su vida como vampiresa, podría repeler ataques físicos. La última vez que la vi, estábamos todos en el castillo de Volterra, mientras ella trataba de resolver los problemas que había causado su 'novio'. Sinceramente, yo jamás daría la vida por personas tan patéticas como el. Edward Cullen.

Debo admitir que la primera vez que la vi, me pareció un tanto linda, no lo se, no pude verla bien, todo era un desorden. Solo se que tenía que mantener a Alice Cullen retenida, nada mas.

Tenemos que buscar a Isabella lo mas rápido posible para poder irnos lo mas apresuradamente de aquí. La dejaríamos en el castillo, Félix y yo tomaríamos nuestras cosas, y nos iríamos de Volterra para siempre, destino Europa.

ooOoo

Llegamos a la residencia de los Swan, pero extrañamente no se encontraba nadie. Cuando salimos de mi auto convertible color negro, nos sorprendimos al no escuchar ningún latido en el interior de la casa.

''¿Donde estará? Ya quiero largarme del castillo.'' Dijo Félix sonando agobiado, y en realidad yo también lo estaba.

''Paciencia, Félix. En algún momento tendrá que regresar a la casa. Pero esto debe ser rápido, Caius nos dijo que habitaban lobos en este territorio.'' Le respondí calmadamente.

''O, podríamos seguir su olor. Lleva directo a el bosque; no creo que te sea difícil de rastrear, para algo tienes tu don.'' Me dijo muy arrogante. A veces no toleraba que fuera tan presumido y confiado.

''Félix, eres un idiota. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que la chica tiene un escudo? Para mi será imposible rastrearla mediante mi don. Lo único que nos queda es seguir el débil olor. Vamos.''

''Ok, no era necesario llamarme idiota. Sigamos a Isabella.'' Me dijo, yo sentí y tomamos rumbo hacia el bosque.

Corrimos siguiendo el débil olor de Isabella, hasta que llegamos a una pradera bastante tranquila, donde su aroma estaba por todas partes, incluyendo una manta tirada en el suelo.

''Bien, creo que ya casi la encontramos.'' Dijo Félix

''Sigamos...'' Le contesté

Tomamos la manta del suelo y continuamos nuestra búsqueda, ella no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar al final del rastro, pero no había nada ni nadie en ese lugar.

''¿En donde pudo haberse metido?'' Preguntó Félix. Esto no era tan fácil como Aro dijo que sería.

''No lo se. Su rastro llega hasta aquí.''

Esto era desconcertante, nada en el mundo podría hacer que la humana desapareciera sin nada mas, a menos que alguien se la hubiera llevado. Pero eso no explica como desapareció su olor.

''¿Desconcertados?'' Preguntó una voz masculina de entre las sombras de los arboles. No podíamos distinguir muy bien su cara, pero nos dimos cuenta al instante que tenían en brazos a Isabella.

''Queremos a la chica. Entréganosla'' Dijo Félix con su voz amenazadora como siempre para intimidar.

''Yo creo que tenemos una complicación, caballeros'' Dijo la voz con un bastante marcado acento tejano. Solo había una persona en el mundo que hablaba así y podría vivir en Forks.

''Jasper Whitlock. Que casualidad de encontrarte por aquí. Lamentamos molestar, pero hemos venido hasta acá en nombre de los Vulturi, a buscar a Isabella Swan, la cual se encuentra en este momento en tus brazos. ¿Serías tan amable de entregarla?'' Dije. Siempre se les daba una oportunidad para actuar pacíficamente. Pero creo que con el será un poco mas difícil. El es uno de los vampiros mas fuertes conocido por todos.

Jasper salió de las sombras y avanzó hasta estar a unos 5 metros de distancia de donde Félix y yo nos encontrábamos.

''Félix, Demetri. Es bueno verlos de nuevo. Por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes quieren llevarse a Isabella al castillo.'' Dijo Jasper

''Si. Eso mismo tenemos planeado, por eso estamos pidiendo pacíficamente a Isabella para evitar una pelea.'' Dijo Félix. El no era tan idiota.

''Yo se las entregaré con gusto. Pero, con una condición.'' Dijo Jasper, cada vez acercándose mas hasta estar cara a cara con nosotros.

''¿Tan fácil? Pensaba que eras un Cullen y les tenías lealtad. Pero no importa, dinos tu condición.'' Le respondí

''De acuerdo, en primer lugar, yo nunca fui un Cullen. En segundo lugar, jamás les tuve lealtad, ni a ellos, ni a Carlisle. Y en tercer y último lugar, si Isabella va con ustedes, yo también. Me uniré a los Vulturi.'' Dijo Jasper. Esa respuesta no era de esperar. Y lo demás que mencionó también me sorprendió.

''Bueno, si lo que quieres es unirte a nosotros, eres bienvenido. Definitivamente Aro apreciará tu don.'' Respondí.

''Excelente, Isabella es toda suya.'' Dijo Jasper, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Me la entregó en mis brazos, al parecer estaba dormida, muy profundamente dormida, porque no se ha despertado desde que Jasper la ha tenido en sus brazos. Pero, lo mas extraño, fue que cuando ella hizo contacto con mis manos, por ellas hicieron aparición una corriente eléctrica que me dejó perplejo. Jamás en mi vida he sentido algo como esto, pero no es momento de pequeñeces, debo concentrarme para poder escapar con Félix.

''¿Demetri? ¡Demetri! ¿Podrías reaccionar?'' Me gritó Félix. No me había dado cuenta de que me quedé en un trance.

''Ummm, yo... lo siento. Solo me distraje un poco.'' Les respondí a los dos.

''Bueno, entonces nos vamos.'' Anunció Jasper.

Corrimos hasta el lugar en donde dejamos aparcado el auto. Félix como conductor, y Jasper en el asiento de el copiloto. Yo me senté en la parte de atrás con Isabella en mi regazo. Por alguna razón se sentía... bien.

Ella estaba bastante diferente a como la vi la última vez, es decir, yo dije que era linda, pero, ha cambiado. Me refiero a que está mas... sexy. Es extraño, pero, tampoco puedo dejar de mirarla, es como si estuviera casi hipnotizado.

Jasper P.O.V.

Perfecto, mi plan va a la perfección. A este paso Isabella no tendrá que volver a ver a Gaydward, y yo no tendré que volver a hablar con la pixie. En algún momento tendríamos que liberarnos de ellos dos.

Me cae muy bien Isabella, es como una hermana, por eso ella no se merece la eternidad con Edward. Ella es demasiada mujer para el. En Volterra, ella encontrará la felicidad que está buscando.

Ahora solo falta esperar a que todas las piezas encajen. Solo hay que esperar a que Edward y Alice no se interpongan.

Bella P.O.V.

¿Donde demonios me encuentro? Lo último que recuerdo fue haberme dormido en el bosque. Estaba perdida. Pero ¿En donde estoy?.

Me sentía en un lugar frío. Pero por alguna razón, segura.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos los cuales me costaron abrir ya que suponía, había dormido mucho. Cuando pude asimilar donde me encontraba, me di cuenta que estaba en un auto a toda velocidad, estaba recostada de alguien, y podía ver por la ventana. Nos encontrábamos a toda velocidad rumbo a algún lugar que desconocía. No pude distinguir bien a las personas que se encontraban en la parte delantera, pero me parecían conocidos.

Levanté la vista para saber de quien estaba recostada. Aún no podía ver bien, todo estaba medio borroso y me sentía muy mareada.

''Veo que haz despertado, Isabella. Tranquila, no te haremos daño, solo mantén la calma.'' Dijo una voz aterciopelada, una voz que me sonaba bastante familiar. Pude mirar esta vez mejor su rostro, y lo reconocí. El era uno de los guardias que nos escoltó a Edward, Alice y a mi al interior del castillo. Si mal no recuerdo, su nombre era Demetri.

''¿Donde estoy?'' Pregunté estando bastante confundida. No tenía ni idea de a donde nos dirigíamos.

''Tranquila, cariño. Nos dirigimos a Volterra, Italia. No volveremos a ver ni a Alice ni a Edward.'' Dijo otra voz que provenía de la parte delantera del auto. ¡Era Jasper!.

''¡Jasper! ¿Por que vamos a Volterra? ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?'' Cada vez estaba mas y mas desesperada.

''Tranquila. En este momento estamos camino al aeropuerto. Como ya te dijo Jasper, vamos al castillo en Volterra, Italia. Aro quiere que te unas a la guardia.'' Me respondió el conductor. Yo también lo conocía, era Félix, el también era uno de los guardias escoltas. Recordaba perfectamente su nombre. El era super grande, me recordaba a Emmett; su cabello negro era un poco largo y brillante, con sus ojos rojos rubí, obviamente. También era bastante fornido y alto, y claro, hermoso como cualquier vampiro.

''¿Quiere que me una a la guardia? No estoy segura...'' Respondí

''No te preocupes, Isabella. Yo voy a estar contigo en la guardia. Me uniré a ellos.'' Dijo Jasper. No entendí nada. El estaba casado con Alice, se suponía que la amaba.

''No entres en pánico. Todo estará bien, yo no pienso hacerte daño. ¿Me recuerdas? Mi nombre es Demetri..''. Me di cuenta que su brazo estaba rodeando mi cintura, y su mano haciendo círculos en ella. Suavemente me alejé de el, quitando su mano de mi cintura. Me miró dolido cuando lo hice, en realidad no entendía nada.

''Isabella, quiero que sepas que ya no estoy casado con Alice. Ella y yo nos divorciamos antes de llegar aquí en Forks, no te preocupes por eso. Y otra cosa, vamos a Volterra por que alejarnos de ellos dos es lo mejor para ambos, definitivamente que nos controlen es un verdadero fastidio. Vamos a comenzar de nuevo con los Vulturi... ¿Estas de acuerdo?''

Tenía que pensar muy bien esto, pero ya era tarde, ya nos dirigíamos supongo yo camino al aeropuerto de Seattle, el mas cercano, a menos que viajáramos en carretera. Rumbo a cambiar nuestras vidas. Era verdad lo que Jasper decía, jamás lograría nada con los Cullen. Me encantaba Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, pero los demás solo me molestaban, incluyendo a Alice. Edward no me merece, ningún hombre debería. El tiene toda la razón, comenzare de nuevo en Volterra.

''De acuerdo, acepto. Si quiero unirme a los Vulturis.'' Dije finalmente. Félix soltó una pequeña risa al igual que Jasper, y murmuraron un 'bien'. Demetri solo me sonrió.

''Preparate, Isabella.'' Murmuró Félix en la parte delantera y después me regaló un guiño por el retrovisor, eso me hizo sonrojar profundamente como un tomate. El dejó escapar una carcajada, y empezó a conducir al aeropuerto de Seattle cada vez mas rápido.

ooOoo

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, Félix bajó del maletero dos maletas pequeñas que el y Demetri llevaron en la mano. Después a pasar las maletas por los rayos 'X', y nosotros por el detector de metales, todo estaba listo. Cuando todo ese tedioso procedimiento estaba listo, para subir al avión, pero me sorprendió que no hubiera ningún avión en la pista, solo un Jet completamente negro con una letra 'V' escrita con color dorado elegantemente a un costado.

''Es muy lindo.'' Murmuré

''Si, lo es. Es el Jet privado de los Vulturi, y ahora tuyo también. En cuanto llegues a Volterra Aro te convertirá y serás una de nosotros. Tu apellido cambiará de Swan, a Vulturi. No te preocupes.'' Me dijo amablemente Demetri reglando una pequeña sonrisa. Podía notar que el no era uno de esos que sonríen muy a menudo.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a el Jet, nos subimos y sentamos. Los asientos eran muy cómodos, el mio daba justamente para ver por la ventanilla. Demetri estaba sentado a mi lado, y por alguna razón, de vez en cuando me daba miradas muy profundas que me estaban empezando a incomodar. ¿Cual era su problema?

''Demetri, de casualidad, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?'' Pregunte sarcásticamente.

''No, para nada, Isabella. ¿Por que preguntas?'' Me respondió y preguntó al mismo tiempo.

''Pues, porque tu no has parado de mirarme fijamente en todo el vuelo. Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Tengo algo en la cara?'' Le dije, pero esta vez mas retadora.

''No, Isabella... yo... mmm, lo siento.'' Dijo el claramente avergonzado de sus acciones. Se levantó de su asiento a mi lado y se fue a sentar al lado de Jasper. Los dos estaban teniendo una conversación en voz baja para que yo no pudiera escuchar. Todo estuvo en silencio durante unos diez segundos, hasta que Félix gritó.

''Oye, 'Demmi'. Isabella no te deja sentarte con ella seguramente porque cree que eres un acosador. Obviamente lo eres, ¿Por que la miras fijamente? Apuesto a que te gusta Isabella.'' Dijo Félix burlonamente. Yo estaba roja como un tomate mientras apartaba la vista hacia la ventana. Escuché como Demetri se levantaba de su asiento para ir a otro lugar, creo que el también estaba un poco avergonzado.

''Félix, ya basta. Si mal no recuerdo, cuando estábamos en el auto tu me dijiste que Isabella era hermosa. ¿Recuerdas?'' Dijo Jasper. Esto no se podría poner peor. Félix también se levantó de su asiento a toda velocidad y desapareció. Yo seguía sonrojándome fuertemente si mas nada que decir o hacer.

''Tranquila, Isabella. Solo están jugando.'' Me dijo Jasper calmadamente mientras se levantaba de su puesto para sentarse a mi lado.

''¿Félix de verdad dijo eso?'' Pregunté tímidamente.

''Claro que si, mientras tu dormías el dijo, ' _Isabella es una chica bastante hermosa'._ Estoy de acuerdo con el, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada de los elogios. Tu no lo ves, pero si eres bastante linda, eres mi hermanita y siempre lo serás. Respecto a Demetri, el siente una pequeña atracción por ti, de verdad es un buen tipo.''

¿En serio? Yo de verdad no me consideraba linda, pero por algo los chicos del instituto me insistían. Pero jamás pensé gustarle o siquiera parecerle linda a dos vampiros como lo son Félix y Demetri. Pero lo que decía Jasper era cierto, yo debería darme un poco mas de crédito por mi misma.

''Otra cosa, Isabella. Tu nombre completo aunque sea bonito, es muy largo, y definitivamente Bella no es apropiado, es un nombre de niña.'' Me dijo Jasper.

''¿Cual crees tu que sería un nombre apropiado?'' Le pregunté.

''Ummm... yo creo que un nombre apropiado para la nueva tu, sería... Iss. Es corto y fácil de recordar, además, te queda a la perfección. ¿Que te parece?'' Sonaba bastante emocionado.

''Yo creo que, me gusta. Iss es perfecto. Gracias Jasper.'' Le respondí con bastante cariño, después le regalé un afectuoso abrazo.

''De nada... Iss. Descansa el resto del viaje.'' Y se alejó en la dirección por donde Félix se había ido.

Yo me relajé en mi asiento, cuando poco a poco iba cayendo el sueño. Esa noche, no tuve ninguna clase de pesadillas, solo un raro sueño en donde estaba en un hermoso jardín junto a dos personas misteriosas, no logré ver sus rostros, pero se me hacían conocidos, y me sentía segura.

ooOoo

Cuando desperté, ya habíamos aterrizado. Me estiré un poco para aflojar mis músculos entumecidos por estar sentada todo el viaje.

''Buenos días, Iss. Ya hemos aterrizado, nos vienen a buscar después de que Félix y Demetri se dignen a salir de su escondite.'' Me dijo Jasper. Yo me sonrojé levemente, sabía exactamente por que estaban escondidos, ellos estaban igual o mas avergonzados que yo.

''Ok ok ok... ya salimos. Y... nosotros queríamos... pedirte disculpas, Isabella, digo, Iss. Lo siento.'' Me dijo Félix que estaba al frente, mientras mas atrás estaba Demetri evitando mi mirada.

''Yo también lamento haberte sofocado de esa forma. Lo siento, Iss.'' Dijo esta vez Demetri.

Me puse a pensar, recordando todo lo que Jasper había dicho. Era cierto, yo era linda, si no, no hubiera llamado la atención de dos vampiros, y nada mas y nada menos que Vulturis. Además, ellos no hicieron nada malo.

''No importa, eso ya está en el pasado. Los perdono completamente.'' Les dije mirándolos a ambos. Luego caminé hasta donde estaba Félix, me puse de puntillas y lo abracé amistosamente, lo mismo hice con Demetri. Cuando me coloque de nuevo al lado de Jasper y miré sus caras, eran de puro shock.

''¿Que sucede?'' Les pregunté inocentemente.

''No es... nada. Gracias por aceptar nuestras disculpas.'' Dijo Félix nada mas antes de retirarse con Demetri mas atrás. Me di media vuelta y miré a Jasper dejando soltar una pequeña risa.

''¿Que?'' Pregunté inocentemente.

''Camina, Iss.'' Me dijo solamente con una mirada de complicidad, seguramente recordando lo que me dijo la noche anterior en el avión.

Salimos del avión rumbo al interior del aeropuerto, no teníamos que buscar maletas porque solo llevaban dos maletas pequeñas Félix y Demetri. Al salir del aeropuerto, un auto completamente negro con vidrios polarizados nos estaba esperando en un lugar con bastante sombra, en Italia había bastante luz solar, a diferencia de Forks. Nos subimos al auto, Félix me abrió la puerta del pasajero para luego proceder a entrar a mi lado seguido de Demetri. El conductor nos llevó hasta un castillo que lucía bastante antiguo con estilo victoriano, hecho completamente de rocas en la mayoría de los detalles, y al final del castillo dos torres inmensas se podían visualizar, a lo que yo me imaginaba la excelente visión desde ese lugar. Salimos del auto dispuestos a entrar al enorme palacio, e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron para darnos paso al interior.

''Iss, Aro te verá mañana en la mañana. Quiere que descanses todo el día para hablar contigo. Te llevaré a tu habitación para que tomes un baño y te relajes.'' Me dijo Félix.

''De acuerdo. ¿Vamos?'' Le dije batiendo mis pestañas hacia el.

''Ok, vamos.'' Me acerque a el y comenzamos a caminar hacia un pasillo bastante largo, pero al final logramos llegar a nuestro destino. Unas puertas bastante grandes y decorada con detalles de oro.

''Adelante, su habitación la espera.'' Me dijo Demetri regalándome una sonrisa. ¿En que momento apareció? Cierto, vampiros... pero lo que mas me incomodaba era la habitación, era grande al parecer, o eso me dio a entender la puerta, eso que aún no la veo por dentro.

''¿Esta es mi habitación?'' Pregunté incrédula.

''Claro que si, Iss. Es toda tuya. El maestro Aro ordenó que te diéramos la mejor y lujosa habitación disponible para mantenerte a gusto.'' Me dijo esta vez Demetri.

''Mmmm, ok. Entremos.'' Les dije a los dos. A continuación entramos a mi nueva y lujosa habitación. Me quedé con la boca abierta, esto era demasiado. El piso era toda una alfombra con detalles rojos. Marrones y ocre, la cama era gigantesca con astas que van enroscadas hasta arriba casi el techo de color negro, acompañado con una cortina de terciopelo rojo con diseño antiguo que cubría levemente la cama, las sábanas también eran rojas y apuesto a que necesitaría ayuda para subir. Al lado había una mesita de noche de madrea brillante con una lampara beige. Las paredes tenían varios tonos de marrón suave, con patrones de flores que combinaban, también se encontraba un clóset de madrea que brillaba al igual que la mesita de noche, el cual parecía tallado a mono. Unos muebles con patrones de flores azules, marrones y rojos estaban en el centro de la habitación y junto a un ventanal enorme con cortinas de terciopelo rojo, y por último, una hermosa pintura que aunque no sabría bien como describirla, era hermosa, con una marco que parecía, y no dudaba, era de oro.

''Esta habitación es completamente hermosa.'' Dije al quedarme sin aliento de lo hermosa que era.

''Es tuya. El maestro Aro decía que quería la mas hermosa para ti.'' Dijo Félix.

''Si, al igual que tu...'' Dijo Demetri. No pude escuchar la última parte de su frase muy claro, apenas era un murmullo lo que dijo.

''¿Que dijiste, Demetri?'' Le pregunte para estar mas segura de lo había oído.

''Ummm... yo... nada. Me retiro. Espero que estés a gusto Isabella.'' Raro. En el avió me había llamado Iss.

''¿Que sucede, Félix?'' Me acerqué un poco mas a el.

''Nada. Solo descansa para mañana. Adiós.'' Se fue acercando a la puerta para salir de mi nueva habitación. Pero antes de tomar el pomo, le grité.

''Espera.'' Caminé hasta el, me acerque lo suficiente para darle un tierno abrazo, el cual al principio no correspondió, pero luego si me abrazó. Se sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

''Gracias por sacarme de ese horrible lugar y con quien estaba. Abraza también a Demetri de mi parte, y dile que siento haberlo tratado de esa forma cuando estábamos en el avión. Adiós'' Le dije.

''De nada, Iss. Y claro que le enviaré tu mensaje a Demetri, el se siente culpable.''

''No tiene por que sentirse así.''

''No importa. De todas maneras, Iss, tu me caíste muy bien. Espero que te vaya bien aquí en Volterra.''

''Gracias, Félix. Tu también me caíste bien.'' Le dije.

El abrió la puerta y se retiró. Por alguna extraña razón sentí un raro vacío en mi pecho.

ooOoo

Demetri P.O.V.

Yo no soy así. Jamás he actuado tan patéticamente en mi vida, mucho menos por una chica. Esto es absurdo.

Isabella, ¿Que me haz hecho?...

ooOoo

Félix P.O.V.

Nunca en mis varios siglos de existencia, me he sentido de esta manera. Es como si mi corazón muerto estuviera latiendo de nuevo. Pero no entiendo por que...

¿Acaso es Isabella?

ooOoo

¿Les parece que vale la pena continuarla? Tienen que decirme sus opiniones acerca de esta nueva historia.

Las fotos de los personajes y objetos destacados incluyendo el vestuario de Iss, están en mi perfil. Megan Lacourt, al igual que también pueden encontrarlas en mi pagina oficial, Cat-Crimson Fic.

No olviden comentar.


	2. Capitulo 2 Un poco mas cerca

Ya que muchas están emocionadas respecto a mi nueva historia, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo tan anhelado. Para las que no lo saben, por accidente eliminé esta historia, en ves de Nuestra reina (La cual, por cierto tiene una encuesta que pueden encontrar en la parte superior de mi perfil) que era la que quería eliminar

ooOoo

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 2: Un poco mas cerca.

ooOoo

Iss P.O.V.

Justo después de llegar a mi habitación, Félix se retiró al igual que Demetri extrañamente, dejándome completamente sola en este gigantesco cuarto. Antes de irse me dijo que había un armario que contenía ropa que me agradaría y que era de mi talla exacta. No mentía, la ropa era totalmente espectacular, no era ropa de marca ni de diseñador, solo era ropa sexy y a la moda. Tomé una rápida ducha usando mi habitual shampú con olor a fresas y otro tipo de frutos rojos, cuando terminé me cepillé los dientes ya que no lo había hecho en todo el día,y de seguro tenía un aliento que no era para nada bueno. Una vez completada mi tarea de aseo personal, salí del cuarto de baño camino hacía el clóset, dejando caer mi toalla, me probé unos cuantos conjuntos, pero ninguno me convencía completamente para este día.

Al final, me decidí por un suéter negro con puntos blancos que se amoldaba a mis cuervas no tan exageradas pero si notorias, un jean ajustado a la cadera; también llevaba unos botines de tacón no muy altos color negro que con un pequeño bolso que combinaba a la perfección, además de una bufanda gris y una boina del mismo color que mis botines.

Perfecta.

Ya que ni Demetri ni Félix aparecían, tomaría mi propia iniciativa y pasearía por el castillo para conocerlo un poco. Ya lo se, era una idea bastante estúpida, considerando que estoy en un lugar donde habitan mas de cien vampiros come humanos, sin mencionar que al parecer para los vampiros mi sangre es irresistible, o eso es lo que me han dicho.

Olvidándome de todos esos pensamientos ramdom, me apresuré a salir de la habitación, camino a cualquier parte.

Primero paseé por los pasillos admirando las incontables pinturas de varios de los reyes Vulturi, algunas de las pinturas los tenían a ellos tres en conjunto o sentados en sus tronos, y a veces estaban individualmente, pero también estaban varias obras de arte que contenían paisajes de Volterra.

Me pareció algo extraño que no hubiera ningún guardia en los pasillos, tal vez estaban ocupados cumpliendo alguna misión, o que se yo...

Estuve frente a varias puertas de madera que tenían nombres escritos en placas que lucían hechas de oro, no lo dudo, pero jamás encontré las de Demetri y Félix. Creo que llegué hasta el jardín del castillo, por me encontré con una puerta de vidrio que daba justo en la entrada de este.

Era muy hermoso, tenía todo tipo de flores, como Rosas, Margaritas, Orquídeas, Tulipanes, Lirios, Claveles, Narcisos, flores de cerezos, Gladíolos, Fresías, Violetas e incluso un estanque muy bien decorado, aparte de varios tipos de arboles, y mi favorito, el de cerezas.

Todo era muy especial, era como un paraíso hecho especialmente para ángeles, además de relajante y conmovedor. Me sentí muy cansada de repente, debe ser por el entorno. Caminé a pasos muy lentos y perezosos hasta la sombra de un gran árbol, donde una calmante b risa golpeaba mi cara, poco a poco me recosté del tronco, y me quedé allí a meditar... o a dormir.

ooOoo

Caius P.O.V.

Definitivamente detesto a mi 'querida' esposa... Athenodora.

Cada día tenemos innumerables peleas sobre cualquier idiotez. Esta vez, fue solo porque decía que la estaba engañando con Heidi, la encargada de conseguir el alimento de los reyes, eso es ridículo. Yo nunca he engañado con nadie mas, ni siquiera cuando colma mi paciencia y tengo tantas ganas de vengarme, en la época en la que nací, engañar a una mujer está mal, y no es de un caballero, aunque yo sea el vampiro mas sanguinario de toda la historia. No he vivido mas de tres mil años solo para soportar a la bruja de mi esposa, que muy pronto ya no lo será, no pienso seguir estando a su lado mas. Lo único que me reconforta es el relajante entorno del jardín que se encuentra aquí en el castillo, tiene flores y arboles de todo tipo, además de un hermoso lado al lado de un gran y frondoso árbol de cerezos.

Se suponía que mañana en la mañana recibiríamos a la nueva adquisición de Aro... Isabella. Yo no pude ver muy bien la última vez que estuvo en el castillo, ya que extrañamente Athenodora y yo peleamos esa misma tarde y no estaba de humor para nada, solo quería acabar con ese maldito asunto de una sola vez por todas. Félix y Demetri la buscaron y trajeron exitosamente hoy al castillo, la audiencia sería pronto. Por lo que me dijeron, no tuvieron ningún problema para traerla hasta acá, de hecho, el empático llamado Jasper, que pertenecía al clan Cullen, la entregó fácilmente, a cambio de que lo dejaran unirse también, y no creo que Aro tenga algún problema, el siempre quiso a Jasper para su guardia, pero el siempre se negó, hasta que Aro se dio por vencido.

Tomé rumbo al jardín para pasear y meditar un poco sobre todo. Estaba irritable, tanto, que hasta detestaba que Aro o incluso Marcus que es el mas tranquilo y pacífico de los tres me hablara de la manera mas suave . Necesitaba liberar todas estas emociones y sentimientos encontrados, y yo no soy un hombre que hace eso a menudo, soy mas del tipo sanguinario.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, abrí las puertas de vidrio que daban una hermosa vista al día. Admiré el estanque que contenía peses koy de varios tonos de naranja. Los árboles habían crecido un poco mas desde la última vez que visite el jardín, y las flores también.

Me iba a sentar en mi lugar habitual de meditación cuando un maravilloso pero a la vez conocido aroma detecté. El aroma era como Fresías y lluvia, con un toque exótico y suave de vainilla. Era exquisito, ¿De donde proviene ese aroma? El olor me hacía agua la boca, era totalmente nuevo. Ni si quiera cuando conocí a Athenodora cuando era humana, tenía un olor que se comparara con este, cuando no era irritable. Me moría por saber de donde venía, porque si era de un humano, no dudaría en probarlo.

Lo seguí hasta el mismo lugar en donde me dirigía desde un principio, mi lugar de meditación y concentración, el árbol de cerezos.

Me quedé atónito.

En ese lugar, descansaba la criatura mas hermosa que mis ojos como humano o vampiro hayan visto jamás y nunca.

Una bella mujer de pelo largo con rizos castaños, hermoso rostro en forma de corazón con unos labios llenos y rosados listos para ser besados todo el día, su nariz era perfilada y suave, pero su piel... Dios, era la mas hermosa que había visto alguna vez, cremosa, blanca, pero su cara tenía un leve rubor tan encantador. Y ni hablar de su cuerpo, ¡Maldición! Sentía que me ponía duro de tan solo mirarla, sus caderas eran perfectas, al igual que sus curvas en su cintura. Ella dormía plácida y cómodamente bajo el árbol, sin ninguna preocupación. Pero ahora que lo pienso un poco, ella me parece un poco conocida... como si ya la hubiera visto antes, pero no estoy seguro.

¡Isabella Swan!

¿Como no la reconocí antes? Ella está bastante cambiada y diferente a como la vi la última vez, bueno, no la pude ver mucho, estaba ocupado pensando en otro tipo de cosas como para preocuparme por una humana insignificante. _**Pero ya no es tan insignificante... ¿Verdad?**_ Me decía mi conciencia. Era verdad.

Sentía una rara calidez e torno a mi. Me acerqué a ella un poco mas, con pasos suaves y gentiles, e intención de despertarla. Cuando estuve frente a ella, con la yema de mi dedo índice, rosé cuidadosamente su mejilla. Me sobresalté cuando dio señales de despertarse ¿Que le diría? Por primera vez en todos mis años de experiencias con mujeres humanas y vampiras, la única que ha logrado impresionarme ha sido la humana que llegué a odiar en un principio.

''Mmmm...'' Ella murmuró, y luego bostezó.

Definitivamente ya no sabía que hacer. Tal vez podría hablar un poco con ella para causarle una buena impresión. Si, tal vez debería hacer eso...

ella se estiró un poco, creando pequeños sonidos de huesos en movimiento, luego dejó escapar otro bostezo y por fin, abrió los ojos... los mas hermosos, eran de color marrón chocolate, y enormes con grandes pestañas oscuras y largas, eran como la ventana a su alma.

''Buenas tardes, Isabella. Veo que haz despertado.'' Dije con la voz mas seductora que pude.

Isabella Swan, será mía...

ooOoo

Iss P.O.V.

Me quedé de un momento a otro dormida profundamente bajo el árbol de cerezos. Se sentía la suave brisa rozar mi piel y rostro, así como el sonido de las hojas de los demás arbustos y árboles. Todo era armonía y tranquilidad de la buena. Pero de un momento a otro sentí que algo rozaba suavemente mi mejilla con algo aún mas sedoso.

''Mmmm...'' Murmure.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, solo para cerrarlos de nuevo por la luz del día soleado. Lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez con mas éxito, para permitirme mirar a la persona que jamás pensé ver en este lugar. Con su larga cabellera rubia y sus ojos rojos rubí, me daba una mirada bastante intensa.

''Buenas tardes, Isabella. Veo que haz despertado.''

Caius Vulturi, el hombre que me quería ver muerta.

ooOoo

Bueno, se que el capitulo estuvo muy corto, pero no puedo hacer nada, estoy demasiado ocupada con tareas importantes como para pasarme todo el día escribiendo. Literalmente escribo de madrugada, porque el tiempo no me alcanza.

Y no se preocupen por Caius, es solo para darle emoción a la historia. ;)

 _Cat._


	3. Capitulo 3 Desde que te vi

Estoy tratando de escribir lo mas rápido posible, ya que estoy todavía estudiando y los exámenes finales están muy difíciles, pero ante todo eso no pouedo dejarlos de lado, por eso les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Tormenta escarlata con algunos pensamientos de Félix y Demetri.

ooOoo

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 3: Desde que te vi...

ooOoo

Demetri P.O.V.

Isabella...

Era lo único que mi mente pudo registrar desde que la volví a ver. Me he vuelto un completo idiota y todavía no se por que razón, motivo o circunstancia actúo de esta manera tan poco natural en mi personalidad. Cuando me fui de su habitación corrí lo mas rápido posible hasta la mía, pero al llegar hasta allá, solo caí de rodillas en el centro de mi recamara presionando fuertemente mi pecho con ambas manos, era una sensación de vacío, casi como soledad con un dolor fuertemente mezclado, aún mas tortuoso que el de Jane; pero este dolor no era del tipo de sufrimiento, sino mas del tipo de dolor que se siente al ser rechazado por una persona importante en tu vida.

ooOoo

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la biblioteca del castillo, en mas o menos unas dos horas tengo que ir a ver a Aro para el reporte de misión cumplida. No sé como podré llegar hasta la sala de tronos con este dolor en el pecho, pero tendré que arreglármelas para llegar hasta allá.

Me encuentro confundido, ni siquiera sé donde se encuentra Félix, cundo corrí de la habitación de Isabella o Iss como prefiere ser llamada ahora, no he sabido nada mas de ella ni de Félix. Tuve que recorrer dos o cuatro veces el castillo como mínimo para poder haber pasado por lo menos unos dos minutos sin tener la necesidad de pensar en Iss. Es de ahora en adelante el pensamiento y nombre primordial que debe mantenerse en mi cabeza. Muchos de los guardias se me quedaron viendo con una extraña mueca en sus rostros, debieron haber notado mi nada particular forma de actuar; en ciertos casos, algunos de ellos me preguntaron cómo me fue en la misión, pero solo los ignoraba y me iba del lugar para continuar con mi miserable intento de sacarme a Iss de la cabeza, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Con todos estos problemas, no he pensado en el plan que Félix y yo debíamos haber llevado a cabo desde que llagamos, recoger nuestras cosas, tenerlas preparadas para después del informe de misión cumplida, e irnos.

No puedo hacer eso.

No puedo dejar a Iss sola con los malditos de los reyes. Ellos van a querer dominarla, en la forma la cual se refiere a mantenerla prisionera tal y como hicieron con Félix y yo, además de la mayoría de los guardias que están 'alojados' en el castillo.

Félix debe estar buscándome para ir a preparar todo. Una de las ventajas de todo este asunto, es que Aro no ha usado su don conmigo mas de dos veces, antes de idear todo este plan. Él solo usa su don en las personas cuando es necesario, de lo contrario, hasta para un vampiro sería agotador tener en su mente tantos recuerdos de personas, además, él confía plenamente en mi, ya que no lo he traicionado ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que llegué al castillo.

Continuando con el tema principal y, no puedo evitar el como me siento extrañamente atraído por Iss, es algo que me está carcomiendo por dentro, y mi instinto me dice que debo ir donde ella está, pero tengo un problema, no sé donde se encuentra ella. Debo buscarla.

ooOoo

Corrí a velocidad vampiro hasta su habitación exageradamente grande y majestuosa la cual Aro insistió que construyeran especialmente para ella un mes antes de su llegada. Al llegar a la habitación, no pude escuchar sus latidos del corazón, me pareció extraño, se supone que ella no debe salir de su habitación sin ningún guardia o cualquier compañía vampira, era peligroso, su sangre era demasiado tentadora.

Seguí su aroma por los pasillos del castillo que llegaban a varias partes de este mismo, seguramente estaba explorando, pero estando sola no era seguro salir, y supongo que estaba sola ya que no pude detectar el aroma de alguien mas a su lado.

Estuve de nuevo en la biblioteca, por varias habitaciones de los guardias, hasta dar con el lugar donde se concentraba el aroma de Iss, el jardín.

Pude verla sentada bajo el árbol de cerezos junto al lago, pero había algo de aquella imagen que no agradó para nada. Caius estaba en cuclillas a su lado, pero lo peor de todo, él estaba tomando un mechón de su cabello, el cual olió ligeramente y colocó detrás de su oreja. Vi rojo.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a tocarla de esa manera ¡Él estaba casado! Él era un desgraciado, marginal y cada insulto basura que existiera en este universo. Esto se debe acabar.

Isabella es mía. ¿Isabella es mía?

Aún no lo es, pero lo será.

ooOoo

Félix P.O.V.

Podía sentir un gigantesco y molesto dolor en mi pecho, uno que jamás en toda mi vida como vampiro había experimentado antes, ni siquiera cuando me desmembraban o en ciertas ocasiones quemaban partes de mi cuerpo, claro, mucho después de alimentarme las partes quemadas se regeneraban.

No. este dolor era parecido al cual las personas experimentan al sentir el abandono de una persona querida, algo como si estuvieras sufriendo.

Siento un raro vacío dentro de mi que no me deja si quiera levantarme del suelo. El dolor no desaparece ni un instante, de hecho, siento que cada vez se va haciendo mas y mas fuerte a medida que el tiempo va pasando. Todo comenzó desde que abandoné la habitación de Iss.

Iss...

Sentado al pie de mi cama innecesaria, el dolor se detiene solo por unos segundos, antes de comenzar de nuevo su secuencia. Pero dejando de lado esos pensamientos, lo único que reina en mi mente es... Iss.

Ella es única. La primera vez que la vi me pareció un tanto atractiva, pero nada mas. Cuando Aro dijo que ella y Edward emo podían irse del castillo, me pareció un poco decepcionante, tenía planeado largas noches de diversión con ella, claro, no dejaré a parte a Demetri. Ambos amamos divertirnos con las nuevas guardias femeninas del castillo, pero ella tenía una cierta pureza que la rodeaba (y no lo digo porque sea virgen, es muy obvio que es virgen), que la hacía fascinante e interesante. Ella no era como las demás mujeres del castillo que se comportaban lo más coquetas posible ante nosotros, solo para conseguir una noche en nuestras camas. No. Ella no era igual.

Yo no suelo pensar de esa forma ante una mujer, solo he estado con mujeres para asuntos de una noche o menos, y lo demás, si te vi no me acuerdo. Quisiera conocer mas a fondo a Iss, sería algo bastante interesante.

Ta vez deba buscarla mas tarde, o ahora mismo.

Siento de repente que el dolor a abandonado mi sistema tan solo de pensar en Iss. Tal vez deba hablar con Jasper respecto a esto, por algo es un experto en emociones.

ooOoo

A un paso normal de humano, caminé hasta la habitación asignada de Jasper. Era un poco menos grande y majestuosa que la de Iss, pero igual de hermosa, como todas las recamaras del castillo de Volterra. Aro especificó que quería todo a un estilo victoriano medieval, los cuadros, las paredes, los detalles e incluso las ventanas y ventanales mas aislados del castillo; él siempre ha sido teatral y excéntrico.

Llegué hasta sus aposentos y sin necesidad de tener que tocar la puerto exclamó un 'Entra, Félix.'

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y empujé suavemente. Jasper estaba sentado en un sillón aislado de la habitación con un libro cualquiera en la mano y un vaso de Whisky en la mano, ni la menor idea de que el tomaba; los vampiros si podemos ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, pero tienen que ser fuertes, es decir, cosas como Vodka, Whisky, Tequila e incluso Ron.

''Hola, Félix. Sé exactamente para que viniste, no te preocupes.'' Murmuró desde su asiento.

''¿En serio? ¿Sabes a que vine?'' Estaba un poco incrédulo. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

''Claro. Has venido hasta acá para que te ayude a aclarar tus sentimientos por Iss. ¿Me equivoco?'' No, en realidad no se equivocaba.

''¿Quién te lo dijo?''

''Nadie me lo dijo, solo lo supuse. Por la manera en la que tu y Demetri se comportaron todo el viaje, es bastante obvio que ustedes son los compañeros de Isabella, además de eso, un amigo solo confirmó mis hechos. Ahora puedes hacerme tus preguntas.'' Me quedé atónito. ¿Compañeros? ¿De donde coño se le habrá ocurrido esto?

''¡¿Compañeros?!'' Estaba gritando, es que no me podía controlar. Nunca pensé en tener un compañero, y ahora Jasper me dice que tengo una compañera. Cuado pensé en venir a hablar con Jasper respecto a loa extrañas emociones que emanaban de mi, nunca pensé que sería todo por Iss... aunque tiene un poc0o de sentido.

''Si, así como lo oyes. Tal vez deberías intentar acercarte a Iss, porque no me vas a decir que ella no te parece bastante atractiva.'' De nuevo tenía razón. Ella era muy linda, no, linda no, preciosa.

''¿Te das cuenta? En este mismo momento estás pensando en ella, puedo sentir tus emociones.'' Agregó él.

''¡Esto es ridículo, yo no estoy pensando en ella!'' _**Pero si lo estoy haciendo...**_

''Claro que si, puedo sentir también tu lujuria mezclada con adoración.''

''¿Quién te dijo que ella era mi compañera?'' Necesitaba saberlo.

''Peter. ¿Lo conoces?'' Claro que lo conozco, él es el segundo al mando de él Mayor. ''Que bien que lo conozcas, Félix.''

''¿Estás seguro de que Iss es mi compañera?''

''Claro que si. La atracción es evidente, desde que la viste por primera vez en el castillo cuando vino a salvar a Edward, pero intentaste confundirlo con algo simple.''

Todo era cierto, eso mismo sentí la primera vez que llegó a salvar a el idiota de Edward, pero a la vez una punzada de celos recorrió mi sistema cuando se tomaron de las manos para irse. Aro es un imbécil, ¿Por qué permitió que se fuera si la iba a obligar a estar aquí de todas formas? Pero me niego a permitir que ella pase alguna vez un día miserable en éste lúgubre sitio, ella no merece ser condenada a estar aquí para siempre.

''Entonces... ¿Iss es mi compañera?'' Pregunté con cierto temor en mi voz.

''No solo tu compañera, Félix... te tengo otras noticias que tal vez te... incomoden un poco.'' Genial, ahora me tiene intrigado.

''Dime de una maldita vez, Jasper. No estoy para juegos.''

''Tranquilizate, Félix. Es solo un detalle menor, bueno, en realidad son dos pequeños detalles menores.'' Dijo Jasper mientras miraba de nuevo su teléfono celular táctil.

''¿Me lo vas a decir, si o no?''

''De acuerdo... en primer lugar, tú no eres el único compañero de Isabella, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que te agrade la idea de tener que compartirla con Demetri... pero él es tu mejor amigo, así que no veo problemas. ¿Tú que dices?''

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Demetri? ¡¿DEMETRI?! Esto debe ser una maldita broma. No hay forma de que tenga que compartir a Iss con Demetri, él es como mi hermano. Claro, por una parte me alegra de que tengamos la oportunidad de ser felices, pero por otro lado, no quiero que alguien mas la toque, me siento muy celoso. Un vampiro tenía la suerte de encontrar a su compañero, pero un vampiro que poseía dos compañeros, era algo que ya se había visto, pero muy poco común, ya que estas parejas son escasos, pero no imposibles.

''¿Qué? ¿Puedo estar seguro respecto a esto?''

''Claro que puedes, Félix. Mi trabajo está hecho, ahora solo falta que tu le informes a Demetri sobre Iss. Peter me dijo que en algún momento todos tendremos que abandonar el castillo, pero no ahora.'' Él retomó su lectura y pasó la página de su libro, tomó un sorbo de Whisky y me dio una última mirada. Estaba a puto marcharme, cuando recordé.

''Entiendo... ¡Oye! Casi se me olvida, se supone que hay otro pequeño detalle del cual tenías que hablarme. ¿No es así?'' Por un segundo no había recordado esa otra cosa que Jasper quería comunicarme.

''Cierto... la otro cosa era, que si quieres que todo vaya tal cual al plan, detengas a Demetri que está a punto de atacar a Caius que se encuentra en el jardín junto a Iss, al parecer Demetri será un compañero bastante celoso, no le gusta que toquen lo suyo.''

''¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué no me lo dices antes?''

''Quería darle suspenso... ahora apresurate.'' En cuanto terminó de hablar, corrí lo más rápido posible hasta las puertas del jardín del castillo en buscan de Demetri que como dijo Jasper estaba a punto de cometer una atrocidad. Tal y como dijo, Demetri se encontraba en una posición de ataque en frente a la puerta, que daba una vista hacía el jardín, donde se encontraban Iss y Caius, Caius estaba muy cerca de ella y le hablaba bastante bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no oyéramos; él estaba demasiado cerca de Iss para mi gusto, ella solo estaba tratando de alejarse un poco de él, fallando en el intento. Estaba hirviendo, pero tengo que detener a Demetri.

Tomé a Demetri con una llave de lucha y con todas mis fuerzas lo arrastré hasta mi dormitorio donde lo arrojé al suelo para evitar que saltara encima de Caius y lo despedazara, eso si sería un gran desastre.

''¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?! ¿QUÉ NO ESTÁS VIENDO A CAIUS? ¡El muy maldito quiere aprovecharse de Iss!'' Bueno, al parecer Demetri ya ha sentido el tirón de apareamiento con Iss, creo que eso es algo bueno, ya no será tan difícil decirle.

''Calmate, Demetri.''

''¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme, Félix?!''

''¡Cálmate hermano! Tengo que explicarte todo, después podemos ir a intervenir.'' Maldición, nunca he visto a Demetri de esta forma, normalmente él es mas calmado y tranquilo a diferencia de mi.

''¿Qué tienes que decirme? Habla rápido.''

''Bueno, es que la razón por la cual sientes un tirón hacía Iss... es porque tú... y yo...''

''¡Solo habla de una puta vez!''

''Es que no sé como vayas a reaccionar ante esto. ¿estás seguro?'' Pregunté. Él me lanzó una mirada matadora.

''Félix, habla. De una. Maldita. Vez...'' Sip, ahora si estaba bastante enojado por mi comportamiento ta críptico.

''¡De acuerdo!... bueno, como te decía...'' Me quedé en la última frase, y él me miró de nuevo con ganas de saltarme encima y matarme o arrancarme la s cabeza si no le decía, pero tenía que hacerlo, él tiene tanto derecho como yo a saber la verdad sobre Iss. Solté de una sola vez todas las palabras.

''NosotrossomosloscompañerosdeIss...'' Me preparé para oírlo probablemente con algunas preguntas y para su impresión, pero no escuché nada de nada.

''Félix, repite lo que dijiste, porque no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que salió de tu boca.'' Me calmé u poco, tomé una respiración innecesaria y repetí esta vez un poco mas pausado.

''Como te decía, lo que trato de explicarte, es que... Iss, ella es... nuestra... compañera... no podías intervenir de esa forma en la escena porque si lo hacías, Caius de seguro terminaría con un miembro faltante'' Lo dije de una manera mas lenta y tranquila que la última vez, y creo que esta vez si me escuchó. Me miró incrédulo por unos segundos antes de responder a toda potencia.

''¿Y que tiene de malo que desmiembre a Caius? Se lo merece por meterse con Iss. Como dijiste, ella es nuestra compañera, ¡eso significa que ella es nuestra!''

''¿Acaso no entiendes? Si saltabas encima Caius podrías haber lastimado a Iss, Idiota.'' Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, después de relajar sus hombros y músculos cayendo en uno de los sillones de cuero marrón de la recamara.

''Oh por dios. Tienes razón, pude haberla herido. Si lo hubiera hecho estoy seguro de que no me importaría que me desmembraras tu a mi, en vez de a Caius.'' Él tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro de manera dramática, pero era muy desconcertante, Demetri nunca se comporta de ese modo, él es mas del tipo de hombres pacíficos, claro, en misiones era bastante obvio que tenía que poner de lado su educación y actuar como un hombre de verdad, pero al menos Demetri no era nada gay como Edward Cullen.

''¿Ya te das cuenta? Por favor, Demetri, tu siempre has sido racional, actúa como el Demetri que conozco, Dem. Que seamos compañeros de Iss no significa que debes atacar a cada hombre que se le acerque, ella podría terminar herida si eso llegase a ocurrir.''

''Tienes razón, Félix. Perdón por actuar de esa forma tan estúpida, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, he estado pensando en ella desde que la volví a ver, ya ni siquiera puedo pensar bien, por eso salí a buscarla, pero cuando llegué al jardín, ella estaba demasiado cerca de Caius, eso me enojó mucho, no quiero que nadie la toque...'' Admitió avergonzado de sus actos.

''Tranquilo, Dem, no es tu culpa, pero lo primero que debemos hacer es calmarnos un poco, no lograremos nada alterados. Créeme cuando te digo que tengo ganas infinitas de correr a buscarla y huir de todos estos mal nacidos, pero no podemos hacer eso... por lo menos, aún no, eso me dijo Jasper. Debemos esperar el momento indicado para sacarla de este lugar, pero antes debemos convencerla de que es nuestra pareja.'' Le expliqué detalladamente a Demetri.

''De acuerdo...'' Dijo resignado a mi decisión. ''¡Espera! ¿Cómo que Jasper te lo dijo? ¿Él sabe de lo nuestro con Iss?'' Exclamó.

''En primer lugar, cálmate. En segundo lugar, nosotros aún no tenemos nada con Iss; y por último, Jasper si sabía de el acoplamiento, por eso la trajo hasta acá, se supone que debíamos reunirnos todos aquí para luego irnos todos juntos, o eso fue lo que dijo el amigo de Jasper: Peter.''

''No hubiera sido mas fácil que Jasper nos hubiera llevado hasta Iss, nos habríamos largado todos juntos.''

''No sé por qué no hicimos eso que hiciste, pero ya sabes como es Peter, conocemos su don, si dice que hagamos algo de una forma, es porque resultará. Tal vez si hubiéramos hecho eso que dijiste, algo malo hubiera sucedido.''

''Tienes razón hermano. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Buscamos a Iss?'' Preguntó Demetri.

Estaba a punto de responder con si, pero antes de si quiera abrir la boca, mi teléfono celular sonó en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón. Lo tomé en mis manos y revisé de que se trataba, era un mensaje de un número desconocido que decía...

 **- _Que no se les ocurra ir a buscar a Isabella, si lo hacen, Demetri no se controlará y comenzará una pelea que no terminará nada bien para ambos. Quédense en donde están, Jasper va en camino a interferir en la escena, luego hablará con ustedes dos._**

 _ **-Peter.**_

''Genial...'' Murmuré bastante bajo, pero Demetri me escuchó.

''¿Qué sucede? ¿No vamos a buscar a Iss? ¿Quién te envió un mensaje?...'' Demetri preguntaba cosas como loco, y algunas de sus preguntas, y en realidad la mayoría, eran sobre Iss. Se suponía que según nuestras personalidades, Demetri debería ser el calmado, y yo el ruidoso, pero los papeles se invirtieron esta vez.

''No podemos. Al parecer, el amigo de Jasper, Peter, dice que no sería una buena decisión ir hasta allá. También dijo que Jasper se encargaría de todo ese asunto con Caius, luego vendrá a hablar con nosotros.

''¿Por qué no es bueno ir hasta allá? ¿Él te dijo?'' A este punto Demetri me estaba empezando a atosigar con tantas preguntas.

''Tranquilo, Dem. Ella estará bien con Jasper, si quieres podemos esperar aquí mismo.''

''De acuerdo. Esperemos aquí.'' Dijo Demetri como última declaración.

Esperamos y esperamos un largo rato en la recamara, escuchando los movimientos de los demás guardias y sus pasos cerca de la habitación en ocasiones, eso me recordó que en un rato tendríamos Demetri y yo una reunión con Aro para informar sobre la misión, pero también que Iss tendría que reunirse con él mañana en la mañana; eso me ponía bastante nervioso, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a Iss...

Porque ella sería mía... no, ella sería nuestra.

ooOoo

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios.

Quería aprovechar para decir que tengo un perfil nuevo en Wattpad donde me pueden encontrar como Megan Lacourt, al igual que en Facebook.

Además de eso, tengo planeado escribir un one-shot, ya se quién será la pareja y de que va a tratar, publicaré la sinopsis en mis perfiles y página oficial de Facebook Cat-crimson Fic.

Besos y abrazos a todas mis lectoras.


	4. Capitulo 4 El plan

Bueno, ya que tuve dos días libres, pude terminar el catorceavo capitulo de 'Ángeles'. Muchas de ustedes me han pedido una secuela cuando finalice, pero en verdad aún no lo sé. Ustedes me dirán que opinan sobre la secuela de 'Ángeles' ¿Debería hacerla? Déjenme sus respuestas en los comentarios.

ooOoo

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo: El plan.

ooOoo

Demetri P.O.V.

Después de la gran interrupción de Félix con mis planes de acabar con Caius por su atrevimiento a acercarse a Iss, tuvimos que esperar mas o menos unos treinta minutos en su dormitorio a la espera de la llegada de Jasper, espero que de verdad esté haciendo un gran esfuerzo para resolver esto, porque ya se está tardando demasiado. ¿Qué tanto hace?

Me encontraba recostado en unos de los muebles pequeños que tenía Félix en un rincón, mientras él solo se recostaba despreocupado de la vida en su cama.

Yo sabía que aunque Félix pareciera tranquilo, por dentro las ansias de correr y buscar a Iss por cuenta propia para acabar con todo esto lo estaban devorando poco a poco, esa máscara de seriedad nunca me la creería, lo conozco muy bien, por algo hemos estado junto por mas de quinientos años, él fue el primer amigo que tuve cuando llegué al castillo. Tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos, solo que él fue el primer vampiro con el cual hable y pude entablar una conversación normal. Desde entonces somos como hermanos, ya lo dije antes, compartimos todo.

''Demetri, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?'' Dijo de la nada Félix interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Sabía que era algo serio, él nunca me llama por mi nombre completo a menos que sea algo formal, importante o en casos de misiones Vulturi.

''Claro, dime.'' Respondí con entusiasmo y a la vez intrigado de saber de que se trataba todo este asunto, él estaba mas serio de lo normal, tal vez está preocupado por Iss.

''Respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Qué opinas de nuestra relación con Iss. Es decir, ¿No te molesta estar acoplados a la misma mujer?'' Me dijo en un tono bajo y cauteloso. ¿En verdad? Nunca di indicios de que me molestara ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora? Es decir, para mi está bien, estaría con la mujer destinada a mi junto con mi mejor amigo para compartir algo que no se ve todos los días.

''Félix, no me molesta estar acoplado a la misma mujer que tú. Es verdad que al principio que sentí un poco asustado y sorprendido, pero nada fuera de lo común. Tú sabes que los tríos acoplados en el mundo vampiro se han visto, pero muy pocos, por eso no me molesta, es normal en el sentido de que ya se ha visto. Tranquilo, no me incomoda para nada, solo tendremos que acostumbrarnos a llegar a un lugar y quizá vernos unos a otros teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Iss, en cuyo caso de que nos vayamos de este infierno de castillo.'' Dije con un poco de humor al final de mi declaración. Es verdad no me incomodaba, solo me parecerá un poco extraño y raro, pera nada mas, eso lo podía aceptar, de hecho, hasta creo que ya ni importa con tal de estar a su lado.

''Pensé que estabas molesto por eso. Pensé que estabas molesto por los resultados... he impedir tu homicidio hacia Caius. Sabes, matar a uno de los tres reyes vampiros no es muy bien visto hoy en día.'' No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

''Oye, no creo que Caius se haya dejado matar tan fácilmente. Es seguro que me hubiera dado una buena pelea antes de ser quemado en frente de Iss.'' Respondí rápidamente a Félix.

Todo quedó en un silencio incómodo por unos cinco minutos mas, antes de ser interrumpido por Félix con una de las preguntas que mas me tenía mortificado.

''Otra cosa, Dem. Eso último que dijiste sobre sacar a Iss de este lugar, yo quería hacer lo mismo, y eso me dijo Jasper. Pero si ambos pensamos en hacer eso, ¿Cuando deberíamos hacerlo?''

¿Cómo haríamos para sacar a Iss de aquí? Ya no la quería cerca de esos malditos reyes vampiros, ellos no tienen buenas intenciones después de todo. No entiendo, Jasper nos hizo traerla hasta acá con la intención de que nos diéramos cuenta cuán enamorados estábamos de Iss, para luego hacernos planificar un escape del castillo cuando acabamos de llegar y ni siquiera hemos hablado con el marginal de Aro.

Estaba a punto de responder la pregunta de Félix, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, mostrando a un Jasper bastante agitado, creo que es debido a toda esta situación, no lo culpo, hasta a mi me da dolor de cabeza, y somos vampiros.

''Félix, primero para responder tu pregunta, me gustaría calmarme un poco.'' Dijo Jasper tomando asiento a mi lado en el sofá de la esquina.

''Jasper, ¿Que ocurrió?'' Preguntó Félix.

''Solo digamos que tuve que hacer lo imposible para evitar que Caius se llevara a Iss con él en un paseo romántico, o eso era lo que me decían sus emociones. ¿Quieren que les cuente cómo sucedió todo?'' Félix y yo asentimos furiosamente, era bastante obvio que ambos moríamos de curiosidad.

''Que bien, espero que estén cómodos porque está será una muy larga historia.'' Volvía a asentir, esta vez el rostro de Félix mostraba una cara de incredulidad.

''¿Tan mal te fue?'' De verdad sorprendía que Jasper siendo una personal calmada, las emociones lo hayan afectado tanto, debieron ser muy fuertes.

''Si, todo comenzó cuando llegué al jardín. Primero hice mi gran aparición, utilizando la excusa de que Iss tenía que ir a almorzar, pero Caius se opuso diciendo que él mismo la llevaría a almorzar. Iss estaba un poco incómoda, así que le dije que si quería ir a descansar a su habitación, pero de nuevo Caius estaba en contra y la invitó a conocer el castillo y...'' Jasper se quedó en esa sola palabra y rodó la mirada a otra parte para no hacer contacto visual con nosotros.

''¿Y...?'' Dijimos Félix y yo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué lo tenía de ese modo?

''Bueno... él... invitó a Iss a... conocer... su habitación y luego a una cita por Volterra. En toda la frase que decía destilaba lujuria hacia Iss, no miento.''

Se escuchó con claridad algo rompiéndose en la habitación, y como era de esperar; Félix rompió parte de la cabecera de su cama.

''¡Ese maldito bastardo!'' Gritó.

''Félix, tranquilo. Tus emociones alteran a Jasper. ¿Cierto?'' Le pregunté volteando a ver a Jasper que en este momento estaba un poco mas alterado por las emociones que desbordaba Félix.

''¡No me importa! ¡Él maldito se las verá conmigo!''

''Félix, calmate si no quieres que te ponga inconsciente. De todas formas Iss lo rechazó cortésmente. Aunque podría decirse que yo la ayudé demasiado, o tal vez mucho.'' Dijo Jasper con un tono de voz cansado. Tal vez debería ir a alimentarse.

Me relajó un poco el saber que Iss lo había rechazado, pero estoy seguro que Caius no se rendiría fácilmente. Él es alguien que obtiene las cosas por el modo fácil o el difícil, da igual, en cualquier caso las obtiene. Si es necesario hacer sufrir a alguien o incluso matarla, lo hará con tal de tener lo que quiere, por algo es el vampiro mas sanguinario y temido, claro, está seguro que él no conoce a El Mayor. Muy pocas personas saben aún de la existencia de El Mayor, porque se rumoreaba que no era tan imparable y lo habían matado de una vez por todas. Se equivocan.

''Félix, tranquilo. Por ahora hay que concentrarse en que vamos a hacer con Iss y Caius. Jasper, ¿Qué debemos hacer.''

''Bueno, por lo que me dijo Peter, tenemos que esperar exactamente dos meses para que Iss se transforme. Después de su transformación, pasará poco tiempo para que nos ingeniemos un plan de como salir de aquí con Iss sin ser descubiertos, dijo que Iss tendrá un poderoso talento, tenemos que aprovecharlo. Pero por último pero no menos importante, ustedes deben conquistarla, es decir, ella ya está un poco interesada de ustedes, son sus compañeros, pero ahora deben hacer que se enamore completamente para que el vínculo entre parejas sea existente, y ustedes idiotas sean felices para siempre... o algo así me dijo Peter. ¿Me comprenden?''

Después de todo eso que dijo, la única pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza era, ¿Como haremos que Iss se enamore de nosotros? Digo, no creo que sea tan difícil, después de todo ella es la elegida para ser nuestra compañera lo que dure el resto de nuestras existencias. Pero sobre todo, lo mas preocupante era Caius... cretino.

''Ok, lo que no estas diciendo es que, ¿En este lapso de tiempo debemos hacer que Iss ya esté enamorada de nosotros para el momento de su transformación?'' Preguntó Félix quitándome las palabras de la boca.

''Si, eso me dijo Peter. Si todo sale bien, en menos de cinco meses todos nosotros estaremos fuera de este purgatorio.'' Respondió Jasper un poco mas cuerdo y dominativo en las emociones del lugar.

''Bien, entonces creo que nuestro plan acaba de comenzar.'' Les dije en un tono bajo pero seguro, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Solo quería estar con Iss de una vez por todas.

ooOoo

Iss P.O.V.

Ooookey, demasiado drama para una sola mañana.

Desde que desperté bajo el árbol de cerezos por Caius, todo ha sido bastante extraño... y ni hablar del comportamiento de Jasper.

Hace unos minutos me encontraba 'hablando' con Caius, aunque él no esta disimulado sus acciones, obviamente noté las veces en las cuales su mirada se desviaba hacia mis pechos o incluso mi trasero. Innumerables veces traté de hacerlo alejarse de mi, pero él insistía en acompañarme por mi 'seguridad'. Si, claro, lo que tu digas. Y yo nací ayer.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **''¡Oh! Hola, señor Caius.'' Al decir eso me sentí extraña, una persona normal no se acostumbra a llamar señor a un hombre de no mas de veinticinco años, calculo yo. Es decir, él se ve elegante y joven, aunque un poco sádico, y además de perturbador, guapo.**_

 _ **''Isabella, por favor, sólo llámame Caius, ¿Está bien?''**_

 _ **''Mmmm... creo que si... Caius.'' Respondí un poco temerosa.**_

 _ **Él se sentó bajo el árbol de cerezos a mi lado, acercándose a mi más de lo debido. Me sentía un poco incómoda, pero no quería decir nada, tampoco quería lucir como la típica chica que cree que todos los hombres la acosan sin razón alguna.**_

 _ **''Y dime, Isabella. ¿Qué haces por aquí sin ningún guardia para protegerte?''**_

 _ **''En realidad, solo quería explorar un poco mas el castillo, eso es todo.'' Dije tímidamente, este hombre me intimidaba, pero no en el sentido de hacerme sentir lujuria por dicho hombre misterioso, sino la manera de sentirse acosada por un hombre raro que solo te quiere como un objeto sexual.**_

 _ **''Bueno, Isabella, si deseabas conocer mas a fondo el castillo, debiste llamar a un guardia. De haberte visto antes, yo mismo te hubiera ofrecido un recorrido.'' Dijo Caius mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja con toda la suavidad y calma del mundo.**_

 _ **''Bueno, no lo sé...'' Quería irme lo mas antes posible de este lugar, antes de que hiciera algo que de verdad me desagradara para llegar al extremo de tener que golpearlo y obviamente fallar, esta bastante claro que su rostro y resto del cuerpo es mas duro que la roca.**_

 _ **''Tranquila, no te voy a comer, es solo para mostrarte mas sobre el castillo.'' Necesitaba evadirlo rápido.**_

 _ **''De verdad, estoy ocupada... yo...''**_

 _ **''¿Tú qué? ¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer?''**_

 _ **''En realidad, yo... ya estoy ocupada... Demetri me invitó a... ver una película.'' Dije yo. No soy muy buena mentirosa, pero espero que esta vez Dios me escuche y haga que Caius se crea esto, definitivamente no quiero estar a su alrededor, y mucho menos si es que tiene en mente otro tipo de intenciones.**_

 _ **''Isabella, creo, que me estás mintiendo.'' ¿Qué mierda hago ahora? No se lo creyó del todo, a decir verdad, creo que no se creyó ni una sola palabra. Sentía mi pánico elevándose cada vez mas, ¿Qué hago? Estaba a punto de responder, cuando fui a abrir mi boca rezando para que las palabras que salieran de ella no fueran tan patéticas, escuché el sonido de pisadas suaves en el pasto.**_

 _ **''Caius, es bueno verte de nuevo. Esperaba que me concedieras a Isabella. De seguro tiene hambre, ya ha pasado la hora del almuerzo.'' Dijo Jasper acercándose cada vez mas hacia mi, con la intención de llevarme lejos de Caius. Gracias a Dios...**_

 _ **''Jasper, lo mismo digo, es bueno verte. Le estaba preguntando a Isabella si quería que le diera un paseo por el castillo, y como has dicho, Iss necesita ir a comer, así que no le veo nada de malo en acompañarla a un restaurante cercano, mientras compran comida para ella.'' Ni siquiera estaba mirando a Jasper, solo a mi fijamente.**_

 _ **''A decir verdad; Demetri y Félix ya se ofrecieron, no tienes de qué preocuparte.'' Respondió hábilmente Jasper. Yo sabía que era mentira. Demetri y Félix no se ofrecieron a nada, pero obviamente él podía sentir mi incomodidad al rededor de Caius. Le debo una.**_

 _ **''Bueno, yo mismo quería mostrarle la ciudad, pero parece que Demetri y Félix me tienen la delantera en todo.'' Dijo Caius regalándonos una sonrisa bastante hipócrita.**_

 _ **''No importa, ya tengo lista una bandeja de comida para Iss. Después de comer solo va a descansar, no olvides que tuvo que viajar desde América.''**_

 _ **''Ella puede quedarse conmigo, podemos conversar un rato. Además, hasta la puedo llevar a que conozca mi habitación.'' El solo pensamiento de estar a su al rededor en un ambiente como su recamara, me dio repulsión. Nunca quisiera estar a solas con él de nuevo, él es demasiado sádico para mi, o eso me dio a entender su comportamiento.**_

 _ **''Caius, te recomiendo que te preocupes mas por tu esposa, no por la nueva futura guardia del castillo y que conozca tu habitación.''**_

 _ **Caius parecía que estallaría. Estaba echando humo por las orejas, se le notaba bastante molesto. No creo que nadie nunca le haya hablado de esa manera antes. Antes de que él pudiera haber respondido, Jasper tomó mi cintura y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en mi habitación.**_

 _ **''Iss, quédate aquí. Tengo que hacer unas cosa, mientras tanto intenta dormir o leer algo, no me tardo nada.'' Después de esas últimas palabras, a la velocidad de un rayo, Jasper partió de mi recamara dejándome totalmente sola y aburrida. Ya era obvio que no debía volver a intentar salir de aquí, así que decidí leer un o de los libros de la repisa que no eran para nada algo que leería, pero a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.**_

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

ooOoo

En fin, ahora debo quedarme tranquila en esta gran habitación hasta mañana por la mañana que tenga mi audiencia con Aro.

Jasper una hora después de irse, regresó con una bandeja de comida en sus manos que contenía un vaso de jugo de naranja acompañado con una taza de arroz blanco roseado con salsa agridulce, una pechuga de pollo a la plancha y algunos vegetales salteados, aunque no era mi platillo favorito, debía admitir que estaba delicioso. Terminé de comer y dejé la bandeja con el plato de vidrio en la mesa de noche.

Al cabo de haber leído al menos unas diez o quince páginas, abandoné el libro. Ninguno de estos ejemplares me gustaban, prefería algo mas clásico, no viejo y aburrido. Las historias de estos libros eran aburridas y de una época en la que ni siquiera la abuela de mi abuela había nacido.

ooOoo

Se hicieron las cinco de la tarde y ya tenía ganas de suicidarme. Nada interesante ocurría, solo he estado mirando al techo fijamente durante unas dos horas mas o menos.

Podría decir que hasta me probé todo lo del armario, revisé todos los estante y miré dentro de todos los cajones. ¿Y que pasa?... nada.

Por último recurso, tomé la decisión de solo quedarme en el mismo atuendo que llevaba puesto hace un rato. Me quité la pijama que me había colocado hace un rato, y me vestí de nuevo con mi atuendo de hace un rato. Se nota que Aro esperaba mi estancia aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me recosté de la cabecera de mi cama y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en lo que haría o lo que cenaría. ¿Donde demonios está Jasper?

De repente escuché...

TOC

TOC...

No sabía quién era, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguien con la que por lo menos pudiera conversar. Tal vez así no me aburra tanto, pasaría el tiempo más rápido, porque siento que llevo días aquí y apenas han pasado horas desde que me bajé del avión, lo peor de todo es que tengo que esperar hasta mañana para ver a Aro.

''Entre.'' Murmuré suavemente. Estando en un castillo lleno de vampiros, lo mas común es que si te llaman a la puerta, sea un vampiro, por eso no hay necesidad de gritar.

Seguido de mis palabras, la gran puerta de mi habitación se abrió, revelando a tres hermosas mujeres excepcionalmente preciosas. La primera mujer era de estatura alta, unos centímetros mas alta que yo y suficientemente delgada, pero su contextura física era de una modelo europea. Su cabello era color caoba intenso y fuerte que brillaba sin siquiera haber luz del sol, y llevaba un modesto peinado donde su cabello se recogía en la pollina y la parte de atrás de su cabello; tenía facciones fuertes y firmes pómulos, sus labios eran lisos pero a la vez no dejaban de ser carnosos, además de sus ojos que mostraban claramente una alimentación a base de sangre humana.

La segunda chica en entrar tenía una estatura media, y el cabello rubio como el sol e iba suelto hasta la cintura. Su piel era bronceada y delicada pero a la vez sin dejar de perder la palidez de un vampiro. Su cara era mas suave, ya que sus labios eran mas regordetes y rosados, sus ojos rojos y perfectos combinaban con su nariz levemente redondeada en la punta, y su expresión era divertida.

La tercera y última chica en entrar, lucía su cabello suelto pelirrojo hasta mas abajo de la cadera con suaves ondas y rizos en las puntas ,se veía mas tímida y adorable que las otras dos. Su piel era pálida y cremosa, al igual que su rostro, en el cual sus labios rosados, nariz delgada como su cuerpo y ojos, encajaban a la perfección.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro de mi habitación, cerraron la puerta. Me levanté de la cama aún con la ropa de hace unas horas, solo que iba descalza. Ellas se veían simpáticas y alegres, ecepto por la primera mujer que era un poco mas serias que las otras. Todas vestían lindos trajes negros que resaltaban sus figuras. La primera mujer (que era la única que podía considerar mujer, las demás parecían mas jóvenes, de dieciocho tal vez) llevaba un vestido negro ajustado unos centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla, un leve escote y en la parte superior tela negra semitransparente. La segunda chica llevaba un vestido mas atrevido y de mangas por el codo; y la tercera chica solo con un vestido menos atrevido y sin mangas que aunque era simple, se le veía lindo. Las tres caminaban a la perfección con unos tacones bastante altos negros de plataforma roja.

''Buenas tardes, Isabella. Mi nombre es Heidi Vulturi.'' Dijo la primera mujer que entro de cabello castaño, su espeso acento alemán me sorprendió.

''Hola, Isabella. Mi nombre es Corín Vulturi, es un gusto conocerte al fin. El maestro Aro no ha parado de hablar de ti.'' Me respondió la chica de cabello rubio presentada a sí misma como Corín.

''Un placer conocerte, Isabella. Mi nombre es Chelsea Vulturi, que bueno que por fin te conocemos.'' Dijo un poco mas tímida la última chica pelirroja en un tono de voz suave y bajo.

''¡Oh! Hola, Heidi, Corín y Chelsea. No sabía que estaban ansiosas por verme, ni siquiera sabía que querían verme, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?'' Les dije lo mas amable posible.

''Bueno, ya sabes. Como poco tiempo te transformarás, queríamos compartir un poco de tiempo contigo. Queríamos saber si podías salir con nosotras de compras.'' Me preguntó tímidamente Chelsea. No le veía nada de malo en hacerlo, así que ¿Por qué no?

''No es una mala idea, estaba bastante aburrida. ¿En este castillo no hay mucho que hacer ¿Verdad?'' Les pregunté con atrevimiento.

''Bueno, si las hay, pero tendrías que ser un vampiro para disfrutar de ellas.'' Dijo Chelsea con un hilo de voz suave y nada aguda.

''Cierto, algo así como...¡El sexo!'' Al instante me sonrojé ante la declaración de Corín. Ya sabía que los vampiros no se aburrían, pero no necesariamente se quitaban el aburrimiento con sexo desenfrenado. Heidi le dio un codazo en las costillas a Corín, la cual borró su sonrisa de su cara al instante.

''¡Auch! ¡Heidi!''

''Sé mas cortés, Corín.''

''Yo solo decía... gruñona.'' Murmuró la última palabra bastante bajo Corín, pero está claro que Heidi la escuchó.''

''¿Qué dijiste?'' Desafió Heidi acercandoce peligrosamente a Corín.

''¡Chicas! Ya dejen de pelear, estamos aquí para ir con Isabella de compras, no a discutir.'' Interrumpió Chelsea metiéndose entre ellas dos.

''De acuerdo, lamento el desorden Isabella. Entonces ¿Irás?'' Me preguntó de nuevo Heidi.

''Claro, ¿Cuando partimos?'' Les pregunté un poco divertida.

''Ahora mismo.''

''Excelente, sólo déjame cambiarme y nos vamos.'' Las tres asintieron. ''Otra cosa, ustedes pueden llamarme 'Iss', si quieren.'' Les dije mientras me acercaba al clóset.

''¡No hay problema Iss!'' Dijo una muy entusiasmada Corín.

ooOoo

Lamento la tardanza, estaba extremadamente ocupada, pero por fin, tengo vacaciones y podré actualizar mas rápido.

Pueden encontrar las fotos de los vestuarios, zapatos y personajes en la página de Facebook, Cat-crimson Fic.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones. Al igual que los que no saben de mi otra historia 'Ángeles', pueden pasar a leerla en mi perfil.


	5. Capitulo 5 En acción

¡Saludos a todas desde Venezuela!

Me siento muy feliz por todo su apoyo, es una cosa que me alegra mucho, leer sus comentarios en mis historias me pone contenta. Con toda esta situación que está pasando mi país, me animan a diario sus opiniones. ¡Gracias a todas!

¡Fuerza Venezuela!

ooOoo

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 5: En acción.

ooOoo

Edward P.O.V.

Mi Bella. Mi dulce e inocente Bella. Se fue.

Hace un día Bella desapareció sin dejar rastro o algún aroma que nos diera un indicio de donde pudo haber ido, lo peor de todo, es que también desapareció Jasper. Estaba destrozado.

Esme sólo sollozaba en por la pérdida de una de sus hijas, Carlisle la consolaba. Alice estaba igual de preocupado que yo, y Rosalie obligó al pobre Emmett a seguirla en un viaje de tiempo indefinido por Londres para evitar todo este tema de la desaparición de Jasper y Bella.

Alice salía a cazar en ocasiones donde Carlisle se pone severo y nos obliga a ir al bosque en busca de presas. Pienso en ella todo el día, si estará bien, que comió, o si acaso se encuentra cómoda. Lo que yo quería para ella era su propia seguridad, pero no resultó bien, se resistía, ya ni siquiera le gustaba estar con Alice, no entiendo por qué. La única razón por la cual quería que estuviera acompañada es porque ella puede llagar a ser mu torpe, y en ocasiones se puede lastimar sin ayuda de nadie más.

Ella cambió su actitud en los meses pasados, detestaba que acariciara a veces y que le hablara de la vida como vampiro y perder el alma, es cierto. No quiero que ella quede condenada para siempre a la noche eterna por mi culpa, yo quería darle todas las experiencias humanas posibles antes de morir, pero no morir transformándose en vampiro, siempre me negaba de manera espontánea a darle el placer de la carne, sabiendo que podría llegar a matarla. Cualquier movimiento en falso y ella podría terminar muerta o con varios huesos rotos, o peor aún, sin una gota de sangre en sus venas.

Insistía todas las noches en hacer el amor conmigo hasta llegar al punto de tener que abandonar la habitación por su culpa y lujuria ofensiva. Ella debía aprender a controlarse como toda una dama, no como una niña hormonal que solo busca placer.

Charlie estaba más preocupado que nunca. Llamó a todas las autoridades a su disposición para poder encontrar a Bella. Por desgracia, no tenían ningún tipo de avances que puedan vincular con su desaparición. Me entrevistaron los detectives en busca de pistas, así que tuve que actuar lo mas natural y a la vez preocupado posible para no levantar sospechas que yo tuviera algo que ver con su desaparición, al final si me creyeron.

En la escuela los demás alumnos me miraban con tristeza y lástima, cosa que alimentaba mis sentimientos depresivos y me ponía mas triste. Algunos de ellos pensaban cosas como, ' _ **Pobre muchacho'**_ , algunos eran un poco mas maliciosos y pensaban, _**'Por fin podré tener a Cullen para mi'**_ o _**'Maldición. Bella estaba tan guapa, es una lástima que haya desaparecido.'**_

Ángela, me dio algunas palabras de aliento, pero eso era todo, no eramos tan cercanos. Llegué al punto de no poder ir al instituto, los profesores entendieron mis estado, terminaron por enviarme las tareas a casa.

Las personas del pueblo se preguntaban por qué en el justo momento donde desaparece Bella, también desaparecen tres miembros de la familia. Carlisle tuvo que falsificar algunos documentos escolares que muestren que fueron transferidos a otra escuela e Alaska por problemas de familia lejana, entonces se era más fácil que estudiaran en otra escuela, a que perdieran clases, y cosas por el estilo.

Hasta ahora, las sospechas están fuera de nosotros. Carlisle y Esme se pusieron de acuerdo para irnos en cuanto terminemos este semestre en el instituto, sería extraño que nos fuéramos de repente, por eso esperamos a que termine todo esto para poder irnos a quedar con los Denali en Alaska por una temporada. Ese tiempo en Alaska lo usaríamos para buscar ayuda en lugares cercanos de clanes o nómadas para la búsqueda de Bella y Jasper.

Era una verdadera lástima, hace unas semanas compre un anillo en una joyería, por mas de quinientos mil dolares solo para ella. Quería que fuera extravagante para que lo luciera en nuestra boda perfecta. Nos casaríamos en unos meses y todo sería hermoso, Bella seguiría humana y no condenaría su alma, y yo tendría los mejores años de mi vida. Todos mis intentos siempre fracasaban por falta de tiempo a solas, ella siempre me evitaba, o simplemente evadía mis preguntas poniendo de excusa que tenía labores por hacer.

Pero cuando la encuentre, y puedo asegurar que lo haré, ella se casará conmigo y nada va a impedir que eso suceda. Ella será mi esposa perfecta.

Salí de mis pensamientos por la interrupción de Alice en mi habitación. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera la escuché subir por las escaleras.

''Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?'' Me pregunto mientras asomaba parte de su delicado rostro por la abertura de la puerta.

''Claro, Alice. Entra, por favor.'' Le dije amablemente.

Hice un espacio en el pequeño sofá de mi habitación y palmeé a mi lado haciendo señas para que se sentara.

''Dime, Alice, ¿De qué quieres hablar?'' Ella tomó siento mi lado en se acercó un poco mas a mi. Yo acaricié su hombro en señal de cariño y hacerle saber que sentía mucho su perdida, al igual que la mía.

''Edward, ¿Tu crees que ellos regresen? Extraño mucho a mi Jazzy'' Dijo muy bajito con ojos de cachorro a medio morir. Pasé la pala de mi mano por su cabello esta vez. Ella me sonrió tristemente.

''Claro que si, Alice. Él te ama mucho, al igual que Bella me ama a mi. Ya verás que van a volver y resolveremos esto, y si no vuelven, vamos a buscarlos.''

''Pero, ¿Y si algo malo les sucedió?'' Dijo Alice empezando a alarmarse.

''Tranquila, Al. Vamos a buscarlos.''

''¿Donde? Recuerda que no hemos podido verlos en mis visiones, por mas que lo intente, todo está borroso.'' Razonó ella consigo misma.

''Algo debe haberles pasado, ellos nos se irían así. Te prometo que vamos encontrarlos cueste lo que cueste. Carlisle y yo ya planeamos empezar la búsqueda.''

''Gracias, Edward. Eres el mejor, ya no puedo esperar mas por ir de compras con Bella y probarle algunos vestidos que vi en una tienda.''

Yo tampoco podía esperar para verla de nuevo.

ooOoo

Iss P.O.V.

De acuerdo, estaba equivocada, salir de compras con Alice, es aburrido. Pero salir de compras con Heidi, Corín y Chelsea... ¡Era sensacional!

Ellas eran muy divertidas, siempre estaban entre bromas y opiniones, las cuales la mayoría eran de Corín sobre sexo. Aunque la ropa con las que las vi en el castillo eran formales y las hacían ver mas elegantes, verlas fuera del uniforma era mas divertido.

Heidi llevaba puesto una camisa holgada beige con un cinturón de cuero marrón claro, su pantalón estaba un poco desgarrado y le quedaba maravilloso. También iba con un bolso de cuero beige, unos botines de tacón también beige y el cabello suelto brillante.

Corín era mas estilo adolescente creativa. Su cabello iba en una trenza francesa media suelta. Vestía un suéter holgado con mangas que iba de la tonalidad de blanco a púrpura. Un pantalón de blue jean, una pequeña cartera de mano, además de unos bajos zapatos que no tenían tacón color púrpura.

El vestuario de Chelsea era mas adorable y práctico. Ella solo llevaba un vestido de verano blanco de tiros con estampados de flores naranjas, azules y amarillas por todas partes, y unas sandalias verdes agua marina sin tacón.

Y por último, yo vestía una franela negra semi transparente y unos jeans grises, mis converses eran negros y nada más, unos lentes de sol los cuales las chicas insistieron en que llevara, y una boina gris.

En fin, hemos hablado bastate y compartido cosas normales, como de nuestra vida personal o informal. Supe que Chelsea tenía un compañero llamado Afton, el cual no conocía aún. Las demás sólo tenían relaciones informales, la mayoría era con humanos, decían que el sexo entre humanos y vampiros era mucho mejor, ya que eran más cálidos y de todas maneras iban a morir.

Claro, ellas rápidamente supieron que yo era virgen, no participaba en ninguna de sus charlas sobre sexo, anécdotas sexuales y posiciones favoritas en todo lo que estuvimos en el centro comercial, yo solo observaba y escuchaba. Todo estaba bien, hasta que Corín me preguntó si era virgen, por eso no participaba en el tema. Todas me miraron con cara de '¿Es en serio?' Ahí fue donde disidí ponerle fin a la conversación.

Como no tenía mucho dinero para comprar todas las cosas que ellas tenía planeado, insistieron tanto desde que salimos del castillo, que al final terminaron por comprar miles de cosas para las cuatro. Compramos trajes de baño, conjuntos, botas y los que mas me gustaron, lencería en Victoria Secret's. Heidi me preguntó que con quién iba a usarlos, lo único que pude responder fue, _**'Ya veremos quién es el afortunado.'**_ Las tres soltaron enormes carcajadas las cuales llamaron bastante la atención de los otros clientes.

''¿Ahora que haremos? El centro comercial va a cerrar.'' Dijo Corín desanimada. Ya habíamos comprado suficiente y de verdad estaba cansada.

''No lo sé, pero yo estoy agotada.'' Les confesé a todas.

''Creo que debemos ir a casa. Iss ya está cansada necesita descansar'' Les dijo Heidi a todas.

''Está bien. Ya tuve suficiente diversión por hoy, cuando lleguemos te ayudaremos a ordenar tus nuevas cosas en el armario, Iss.''

''Gracias a todas. La pasé de maravilla. Nunca me había divertido tanto yendo de compras'' Les dije mientras nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos en la feria de comida para irnos al auto.

''¿De verdad?'' Preguntó Corín.

''De verdad, nunca había ido de compras y disfrutado tanto. Alice, la enana fastidiosa siempre me obligaba a comprar cosas exclusivamente de marcas prestigiosas, y me hacía probarme mil vestidos antes e comprar sólo uno.'' Les confesé. Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo mucho que odiaba a Alice.

''Bueno, como puedes ver, eso ya cambió.'' Dijo Chelsea.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida. Cuando estuvimos fuera del centro comercial, nos subimos al auto, pero antes tratamos varias veces de hacer que todas las bolsas cupieran en el maletero, eran tantas que tuvimos que llevar otras diez bolsas en la parte delantera.

''Hay que repetir esto.'' Exclamó Corín.

''No lo dudes. Es mas divertido con Iss.'' Concordó Chelsea.

''Muchas gracias, no escucho eso muy seguido.''

Vi pasar el paisaje de Volterra de forma borrosa, y antes de darme cuenta, las cuatro la habíamos llegado al castillo en cuestión de minutos bastante cortos. Ya era de noche tenía hambre, no comí nada en el centro comercial, estaba muy distraída para notar que me encontraba hambrienta.

''Creo que debemos llamar a alguien para que nos ayude con las bolsas.'' Dijo Heidi.

''¿Para qué? Somos perfectamente capaces de cargar todas estas bolsas dijo Corín.

''Hay humanos cerca, Corín.'' Dijo Chelsea haciendo amago de las demás personas que nos observaban desde lejos o algunas que estaban sentadas en la fuente.

''¿Quieren que llame a Afton?'' Preguntó Chelsea.

''Eso no es necesario señoritas.'' Dijo una voz aterciopelada desde las puertas del castillo. Era Demetri acompañado de Félix, que estaba un tanto callado.

''Muchas gracias, Demetri.'' Dijo Heidi.

Demetri tomó la mayoría de las bolsas dejando solo unas cuantas para Félix.

''¿Donde van estas?'' Preguntó Demetri.

''Estas son de Iss, y estas son de nosotras. Las bolsas de nosotras déjalas todas en la habitación de Heidi, luego las ordenaremos. Las bolsas de Iss van en la suya.'' Dijo Chelsea.

Demetri tomó las bolsas de las chicas, pero antes de irse, me dio un buen vistazo y me murmuró bastante cerca de mi.

''Buenas noches, Iss. Te ves bien.'' Me dijo. Eso logró que me sonrojara profundamente y apartara la vista. Heidi, Corín y Chelsea se me quedaron viendo de modo acusativo, lo único que pude hacer fue hacerles una seña disimulada de 'mas tarde'.

''Buenas noches, señoritas. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso, Iss? '' Me dijo Félix de forma coqueta. Yo asentí y él continúo.

Félix tomó todas las bolsas en una sola mano sin ningún esfuerzo y se acercó a mi. Me sorprendió cuando me tomó de la cintura y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo, juntándonos nuestros costados hasta hacerme sentir su piel fría y dura como el mármol.

''Di 'buenas noches, Iss.'' Me dijo Félix.

''Buenas noches, Heidi, Corín y Chelsea.'' Les dije a todas, y ellas respondieron de la misma forma.

''Nos vamos, _bean álainn_ (1).'' No sabía que significaba eso que me acaba de decir Félix, pero hizo que un pico de lujuria se eelvara en mi por sus palabras, tenia un acento hermoso.

En cuestión de segundos nos encontrabamos en mi habitación con todas las bolsas frente al armario. Busqué a Félix por toda la habitación pero no lo logré ver, quizá ya se fue.

Caminé hasta mi cama para quitarme los zapatos y toda esta ropa, pero salté de la impresión cuando alguien me tomó de la cintura con sus brazos fríos y grandes, también pude notar que eran bastante fuertes.

''¿Pensaste que ma había ido?'' Preguntó Félix con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

''Mmmm... en realidad, si.'' Le repondí. Él me miraba con adoración, como si fuera algo único, no lo entendía. Todavía no soltaba mi cintura, en realidad, sentía que cada vez se acercaba mas a mi.

''Félix, ¿Puedes soltarme?'' Le dije mirando solo a su pecho, sentía verguenza de solo verlo a la cara.

''¿Quieres que te suelte?'' Me preguntó sarcástico.

''Si, por favor. Necesito dormir.'' La situación ya empezaba aponerse incómoda para mi, pero para Félix, todo era natural por la manera en la que se comportaba.

''¿Que pasa si no quieero soltarte, _gean_ (2)?'' Me quedé de piedra. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso no quería soltarme? ¿Qué le pasa a Félix?

No pude formular ninguna otra palabra. Él estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi, no podía moverme porque su mano estaba en mi cintura inmovilisadome contra el borde de mi cama. Pensé que me besaría, juré que lo haría.

Pero luego...

Mis creencias se confirmaron.

Él juntó sus labios con los míos mientras abría un poco mi boca. Yo no podía cambiar nada, Félix me había besado.

Él movio sus manos por mis costados mientras sus labios jugana para concederle la entrada de su lengua a mi boca. Me pareció un poco precipitado, así que no lo hice. Él se separó lentamente de mi y yo abrí mis ojos lentamente. Félix solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de autosuficiencia.

''Buenas noches, _gean_ '' Dijo antes de regalarme un último beso en mi mejilla y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Me derribé en la cama perpleja de todo lo que fueron estos últimos minutos. ¿Félix tiene sentimientos por mi? Eso es ridículo.

No creo que eso sea posible, es muy rro que alguien como él se fije en una persona como yo, cuando es posible que tenga a cualuier chica en este castillo, ¿Por qué yo?

Preferí dormir a in tentar descubrir la razón del beso de Félix. No quiero sentirme presionada, ene special con mi última relación, que todos sabemos que terminó fallida.

Me dormí con una extraña sensación en mi pecho de dolor, intenté tomar algunas pastillas, pero nada dio resultados. Me sentía extraña, ya no puedo dormir.

ooOoo

Traducción:

(1) Hermosa mujer

(2) Cariño

ooOoo

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, estoy escribiendo bastante rápido, ayer actualicé 'Ángeles' e hice el estreno de mi nueva historia llamada 'Ruby eyes'

Hay que aprovechar vacaciones.


	6. Capitulo 6: Que comience el coqueteo

A muchas personas les han gustado mi historia, por eso les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Tormenta escarlata.

También quería aprovechar para decirles que tengo una nueva historia llamada **'Ruby eyes'** , les dejo la sinopsis.

 _ **Ruby eyes, sinopsis:**_

 _ **Jasper y Carlisle han estado esperando a su compañera por décadas, pero cuando la encuentran, su sorpresa será grande al darse cuenta que su llamado hermano e hijo, se interpone entre ellos y su alma gemela; no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente.**_

Díganme que les parece este nuevo proyecto en los comentarios seguida de su opinión de este capitulo.

ooOoo

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 6: Que comience el coqueteo

ooOoo

Félix P.O.V.

Aún no lo puedo creer.

No sé con que fuerza y valor ni de donde lo saqué para poder atreverme a besar a Iss. Sus labios son los mejores que he probado en mi vida tanto como humano y vampiro, saben tan dulce como la miel, y tienen ese toque de pasión que me enciende y vuelve loco.

Ella es única, como desearía poder conocerla mas, saber de su pasado, lo que le gusta y sus pasiones. Pero para eso aún falta mucho, tenemos que ir despacio, aunque ya la haya besado, y apuesto a que Demetri estará celoso al saber que yo la besé primero.

Tengo un excelente plan que no puede fallar, todo gracias a Jasper. Jasper se encargaría de mantener lo mas ocupado posible a Caius para que no estropeara nada, mientras Demetri y yo nos acercábamos juntos a ella para conquistarla. Tendríamos que conocerla a fondo, y así mismo hacernos conocer por ella.

Después del beso no fue muy gentil de mi parte haberme ido así, pero de verdad sentía que si me quedaba un segundo mas iba a reclamarla en esa misma cama como mi pareja. Esa es una cosa que no podía hacer, para que un trío acoplado se puedan reclamar, debían hacerlo al mismo tiempo, no por separado, sino la reclamación no sería verdadera, sólo sería una marca,no tendría la esencia profunda de tu compañero mediante el veneno en la mordedura, así se identifican los compañeros acoplados.

Es bueno saber que Heidi, Chelsea y Corín estén con Iss y se lleven bien, e realidad ellas no eran chicas engreídas y malas, sólo era divertidas y en ciertos casos llegaban a ser extremas en el punto de destruir cosas con una de sus muchas reuniones de amigas. Demetri y yo nunca nos acostamos con ellas, eso es bueno, sería trágico que las nuevas amigas de tu pareja hayan sido ex compañera de cama de tu acoplamiento.

Tuve que ir inmediatamente a la habitación de Jasper para hablar sobre esto. Tal vez él me pueda aconsejar que hacer después. Ya era bastante tarde y me imaginaba que Iss ya debe estar durmiendo, se tenía que preparar para la audiencia de mañana con los reyes, aunque ya conoció a uno de ellos, y vaya que Caius se interesó por ella, era otra cosa que me molestaba infinitamente, su cercanía, por suerte Jasper ya me dijo que ella no siente sino otra cosa que desagrado a su alrededor.

Llegué a la habitación de Jasper, la cual estaba en silencio, quizá leía o tomaba una ducha. No, no tomaba una ducha porque no se podía escuchar corriendo agua. Dentro de la habitación podía percibir dos olores, uno bastante familiar y el de Jasper, pero no podía saber de quién era el otro olor porque estaba mezclado con el de Jasper, pero el aroma tenía similitudes a el de... ¿Chelsea?

Si Chelsea estaba dentro de la habitación de Jasper, ¿Qué hacía allí? Se supone que ella debe estar con su pareja, Afton.

Si estaban en una situación incómoda de verdad no quería interrumpir, pero tampoco respondían a mi llamado, así que será mejor que vuelva mas tarde, pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con Jasper.

''Jasper, abre la puerta.'' Llamé un poco mas fuerte para llamar su atención. Escuché murmurar a Jasper una serie de blasfemias seguidas de un ' _Mierda, es Félix'_

Si, apuesto a que los dos estaban pecando, de la manera mas cruel. No es que los culpe y los está acusando de ser malas personas. Si Jasper estaba de verdad con Chelsea allí, estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Escuché pisadas furiosas y roces con tela violentamente, luego, nada.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para mostrar a un agitado Jasper detrás de la puerta con Chelsea sentada con sus piernas fuertemente cruzadas y juntas. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su labial estaba un poco corrido por el labio inferior. Las ropas de ambos estaban desordenadas y hasta Jasper tenía una marca de beso con el mismo labial de Chelsea en el cuello. ¡Que malos son escondiendo las cosas! La mesita de café que estaba en el centro del cuarto estaba rota y todas las cosas en ella esparcidas al rededor.

Los dos me miraban como s hubieran cometido un crimen y o un asesinato demasiado trágico. Mi reacción no se hizo esperar. Lo primero que hice fue doblarme de la risa ante esta imagen muy mal cubierta. Mi risa era muy escandalosa y apuesto a que los demás guardias escucharon también.

Jasper sólo me miraba serio y enojado, Chelsea parecía tan avergonzada que si no fiera vampira juraría que podría sonrojarse.

''¡Félix, por el amor a Dios, mejor cállate!'' Me gritó/susurró Jasper. Mi risa había disminuido, pero cada vez que veía a Jasper y Chelsea en ese estado no me podía controlar y volvía a lo mismo.

''Es que... no puedo... ustedes- ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!'' Gritaba y reía como loco. Hasta ahora no caía en cuenta que en realidad si estos dos estaban aprendiendo un poco de anatomía entre sí, ¡Chelsea tenía un compañero!

Jasper me tomó del brazo y me empujó al interior de la habitación. No la había visto bien, pero ahora que tenía esta perspectiva, podía mirar mejor toda la destrucción que causaron con su momento de pasión, ellos no me habían confirmado nada, pero es bastante que aquí sucedió algo.

''Jasper, tú y Chelsea no perdieron el tiempo. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La tímida Chelsea aventurándose a una muy corta noche de pasión con El Mayor. Por lo menos esta vez Jasper tiene mejor gusto que con esa enana.'' Dije en tono divertido. Chelsea no parecía divertida con ese cometario, así que me calle y mi seriedad volvió a mi, aunque por dentro me moría por gritar de risa.

''Félix, ¿Que quieres?'' Me preguntó Jasper.

''Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas privadas sobre Iss y yo... pero veo que te diviertes mas con esto, ¿No es así?''

''Félix...'' Gruñó amenazadoramente hacia mi. Chelsea tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Jasper con vergüenza. Jasper acariciaba su gran melena roja con cariño, los dos se veían con amor, devoción y cariño. Hasta creo que olvidaron que yo estaba presente porque sólo se miraban y era cómo si estuvieran hipnotizados.

Una oleada de amor me golpeó tan fuerte que casi me caigo de rodillas, era demasiado intenso y fuerte. Venía de Jasper, él la miraba de forma admirable, pero cundo notó que los estaba viendo, se enderezó. Fue cuando me di cuenta.

''Jasper, ¿Qué está pasando?'' Le pregunté rápidamente. Si no podía hablar con Jasper, tendría que hacerlo con Demetri por lo menos, él debía saber de esto, y además, él tendría que acercarse a ella en un momento u otro. Debíamos construir una relación en poco tiempo y lo peor de eso es que ella apenas sabe quienes somos, en el sentido biográfico.

''Félix, es complicado, pero por ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Ve con Demetri, cuando Iss despierte llévale el desayuno con Demetri y conversen un rato con ella, así van a acercarse mas a ella. Luego te explicaré todo, pero por ahora, no quiero que comentes nada a nadie.'' Me dijo Jasper.

''Prometo no decir nada, pero, ¿Pueden explicarme por qué ustedes estaban aquí, y no necesariamente jugando ajedrez? Es decir, este cuarto huele completamente a sexo.'' Hice señas a todo el cuarto, no mentía, todo estaba destruido y con olor a sexo profundo. Ya deseaba poder hacer esto con Iss...

¡No!

Debía concentrarme primero en ser sutil, no podía ir como un cavernícola y tomarla por su cabello hasta un lugar lejano para cogerla, ¿O si? ¡No! Tengo que recordar... sutil, amable, cariñoso y... caballeroso. Quién sabe, tal vez a ella le guste lo salvaje, debía saberlo.

''Gracias de verdad, Félix. Por cierto, tampoco puedes decirle nada a Afton, te juro que te lo contaremos todo, pero aún no.'' Dijo Chelsea con una mascara de preocupación en su rostro.

''No voy a seguir preguntando, pero no me se va a quedar así. Adiós, diviértanse tórtolos.'' Fue lo último que dij antes de partir de esa habitación con emociones fuertes y amorosas. No había menor duda de que Jasper había encontrado a su alma gemela, tenía suerte. Ya la había reclamado como se debe.

Corrí a toda velocidad a las recamaras de Demetri. Cuando llegué pude escucharlo en el interior viendo un poco de televisión.

''Demetri, abre la puerta.'' Llamé la puerta.

''Está abierto.'' Abrí la puerta y entré cerrándola detrás de mi. El sólo veía la televisión donde pasaban sólo propagandas aburridas e infomerciales. Él no se estaba concentrando en ello, sólo estaba viendo al infinito.

''Dem, amigo. Tengo que contar algo importante, levantate.'' Sacudí su hombro fuerte, pero él apartó mi mano. Se levantó solo de la cama y me miró esperando a que hablara.

''¿Qué pasa, Félix?'' De un momento a otro parecía animado. Se sentó en la cama y abrió u n pequeño cajón en la mesita de noche donde guardaba varias cosas, y una de esas era una botella de Ron de la mejor marca, se la regalé hace unos meses. Tomé dos vasos de vidrio pequeños tipo shots y le entregué uno a él.

''Esto es emocionante, ya encendí la mecha.'' Murmuré. Él sirvió nuestros nuestros pequeños vasos.

''¿A que te refieres?'' De un sorbo se tomó todo su vaso, y a continuación, se sirvió de nuevo. Yo apenas le había dado una probada, estaba muy emocionado como para hacer otra cosa.

''Bueno, yo... después que te fuiste. Iss y yo fuimos a su habitación, puse las bolsas en el suelo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme, yo... la besé, en los labios.'' Todo quedó en silencia por unos cuantos segundos. Aún esperaba la reacción de Demetri, esperaba el enojo, la furia, los celos o cualquier otra emoción negativa. Pero recibí todo lo contrario. Demetri sonrió bastante y luego me di un golpe en el hombro amigablemente.

''¡Félix, hermano eso es excelente!'' Él se veía animado y feliz de verdad, no podía hallar nada de engaño en su mirada, además, lo conozco, dice la verdad, es cierto, se alegra por mi.

''Pues gracias. Déjame decirte que su sabor es el mejor que hayas podido degustar alguna vez en tu existencia, hermano. ¿Y quieres saber lo mejor? Logré tocar su cuerpo, ¡Maldición! Ella es totalmente hermosa y se siente mucho mejor.'' Estaba tan emocionado que no me pude contener y el vaso estalló en mi puño.

''Quieto, Félix. Ya hiciste tu parte, ahora yo debo intentar acercarme a ella sin asustarla''

''Si, lo sé. Jasper ya me lo dijo, mañana en la mañana debemos llevar a Iss a la audiencia, y también el desayuno.'' Le dije como si fuera lo mas casual.

''Ok, eso está bien, tal vez pode- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que es desayuno? ¡Yo no sé cocinar!'' Me reí por unos segundos, pero luego me recompuse al darme cuenta que yo tendría que ayudar a hacerlo.

''La verdad, es que no lo sé, pero podemos preguntarle a una de las asistentes humanas, tal vez a Valentina.'' Sabía que tal vez Demetri dudaría. Valentina es una chica linda, pero no cubre mis expectativas. Ella es bajita, el cabello es liso y color avellana, pero lo único malo es que usa demasiado maquillaje, está obsesionada por verse bien, y tanto, que exagera cada día usando una cantidad nada saludable de maquillaje por toda su cara. Varias veces se nos insinuó de forma nada provocativa, ella piensa que es muy linda, y en verdad lo sería de no ser por esa mascara que lleva cada día para ayudar a Gianna, la recepcionista. Demetri la odia en especial, siempre la ha evitado a toda costa, pero de una forma u otra ella encuentra la manera de buscar a Demetri.

''¿Valentina? ¿Estás loco? Esa mujer está demente te juro que quiere violarme.''

''Demetri, no creo que sepas cocinar, yo tampoco. No queda de otra, tendremos que pedírselo... amablemente, si sabes a lo que me refiero'' Sus ojos se agrandaron de tamaño considerables, luego se levantó de la cama de un salto.

''¿Piensas que voy a coquetearle? Estás muy mal.'' Demetri empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras cubría su cara con sus dos manos.

''No es necesario que le coquetees, sólo pídeselo como un caballero que se supone que eres, te prometo que no habrá nada de contacto, sólo palabras, pero tampoco le digas nada lindo, ya sabes como es ella.'' Él se relajó un poco y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

''De acuerdo...'' Aceptó.

Tenía ganas de contarle acerca de lo de Jasper y Chelsea, pero recordé que me pidieron que guardara el secreto, ¿Qué se tren esos dos?

ooOoo

Iss P.O.V.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Estuve pensando cada segundo en ese beso con Félix. Estuve pensando en la razón, pero también pensé en las posibilidades. Me imaginé toda una película de acción y romance desde ese beso, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca con cada palabra que pasaba por mi mente.

No puedo decir otra cosa mas que me encantó. Sus labios eran deliciosos, suaves y moldeable, perfectos para mi. Por unos cuantos segundos sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo, y debo admitir que me encantó al cien por ciento.

Al final me dormí cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, no soñé nada, aún estaba distraída por la noche anterior. Imaginaba que Félix entraba por esa puerta y repetía el beso, una y otra vez...

Me sentía... rara, o extraña. Tenía cierta presión en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar bien, pero recordaba a Félix y todo se calmaba de nuevo. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de emoción, pero luego me quedaba en blanco. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, procesaba cada cosa, pero lo que mas me molestaba era que no sabía por qué.

Quería simplemente olvidar todo, quería creer que era sólo una simple atracción estúpida de un estúpido vampiro mujeriego que luego se olvidaría de mi cuando le diera lo que buscaba. Quería creer que él sólo quería acostarse conmigo para luego dejarme destrozada, como cierta persona, sólo que esa otra personita no tenía el valor para tener sexo conmigo.

Estaba en un momento donde no sabía como definirme. En un momento puedo ser atrevida, pero luego me volvía tímida y todo quedaba en el olvido. Podía ser ruda, pero luego algo surge y me acobardo de forma humillante. Muy en el fondo, sólo soy una chica que quiere vivir únicamente, no sé lo que estoy buscando o que quiero, no sé ni siquiera que hago aquí.

Sólo sé que Aro me quiere como parte de su guardia Vulturi, sólo me quiere como un arma si resulto ser peligrosa, cosa que dudo bastante. Caius es un sádico, su mirada me perturba e incomoda en todos los sentidos, me siento amenazada a su alrededor. Eso me recuerda que le debo un gran favor a Jasper, o tal vez dos... o tres.

Jasper me sacó de ese mísero lugar, me trajo a un lugar que por lo menos no tenía a nadie que quisiera controlar mi forma de vestir, y aunque tenga lados malos, también están los buenos, como tener amigas nuevas... y que Félix me besó. Pero olvidando esa parte...

Jasper también se ha ocupado de mi, por lo menos me trae comida, eso e algo. El que me haya llevado lejos de Forks y Edward, me hace pensar que tal vez él se preocupa por mi, él anteriormente me dijo que pesaba en mi como su hermanita menor, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Jasper puede llegar a ser un buen tipo si se lo propone.

ooOoo

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con sueño, y al mismo tiempo sin sueño. Era raro sentirse así. Me encontraba cansada, pero el saber que algo importante pasaría hoy, me hacía animarme nuevamente, a lo que me refiero es que me pone activa.

Algo me dice que tendré que ver a Félix hoy, no puedo dejar que note que estoy nerviosa por lo sucedido, no puedo demostrar signos de debilidad frente a él. Debía por lo menos ser fuerte mientras él esté presente. No quiero parecer una zorra, pero tampoco quiero parecer antipática.

¿Sería buena idea coquetear con alguien mas? Algo así como para darle un poco de celos, pero por otra parte ¿Qué le interesa que yo esté coqueteando con alguien mas? Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerda que me besó, apuesto a que ya se olvidó por completo de mi... ¿Y eso que importa?

Haré lo que me de la gana y nadie va a interferir en mis acciones, no me interesa lo que piense él ¿Tampoco es como si le interesara? Ya estoy decidida con esto.

Hoy me pondré un conjunto caliente, pero tampoco tan atrevido, tengo que estar cociente de que voy a una audiencia con la realeza Vulturi. Vestiré con algo lindo, pero sensual.

Entré a mi baño privado, que por cierto era precioso sin mencionar gigantesco. Me desvestí completamente y tomé sólo una ducha rápida, eso me daría mas tiempo para estar lista. Después de la ducha, seleccioné mi ropa cuidadosamente para hoy, había comprado bastantes cosas con Heidi, Chelsea y Corín, alguna de esas tantas prendas funcionaría a la perfección.

Al final me decidí por un lindo vestido que me llagaba por el muslo. Era color blanco con bordes negros y un lindo diseño de flores en el medio, también de color negro, no tenía mangas, y en la parte superior era cubierta por una tela semitransparente negra. El vestido iba con unos lindos simples tacones no tan altos negros con una pequeña cinta del mismo color que recubría la parte superior de estos.

Después de trabajar bastante en mi imagen, me miré al espejo y me encontraba satisfecha con el resultado. No me coloqué nada de maquillaje, lucía mucho mejor al natural, sólo un leve brillo de labios que los hacían resaltar y nada mas.

Estaba lista para ir, pero recordé que no puedo salir sin ningún guardia, ellos todavía no saben que yo seré parte de la corte de Aro, así que mejor es que me quede aquí para esperar a que alguien me venga a buscar, o por lo menos que Jasper me traiga algo, me muero de hambre, anoche no cené nada. Tampoco es como si pudiera cenar algo, estaba muy nerviosa y sentía mariposas en mi estómago.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama, era gracioso, pero me di cuenta que mis pies quedaban colgando, me sentía muy pequeña en esta gigantesca cama, tenía que dar un gran salto para subir, a veces me costaba bajarme, y mas si tenía sueño. A pesar de todo, era bastante cómoda y me gustaba.

TOCK

TOCK

Alguien tocó la puerta lo que hizo que diera un pequeño salto en la cama.

''Entre.'' Dije suavemente. La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente el olor a comida recién hecha llegó a mi. Mi estomago gruñó de hambree, tenía muchas ganas de comer ahora que me doy cuenta.

Me enderecé el vestido y a mi misma. Ahora para mi es mucho mas fácil caminar en tacones, siempre y cuando no sean tan altos como para matarme al momento de dar un paso. Eso si que sería una vergüenza.

''¡Buenos días, _gean_!'' Mi piel se puso como de gallina al escuchar la voz de Félix entrando por la puerta. Se veía igual que la noche anterior, sólo que con una vestimenta diferente, aún así lucía guapo. Traía en sus manos una bandeja repleta de comida de diversos tipos, incluyendo varios juegos de diferentes sabores que mas atrás Demetri cargaba.

Demetri también era guapo, como todos los demás vampiros en este mundo, pero no lo conocía bien. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando corrió fuera de mi habitación por algo que dijo, pero yo ni siquiera llegué a escucharlo. Demetri era mucho mas callado que Félix, Félix era mas abierto y escandaloso, además de bromista.

Recordé todo lo que dije que haría. Tenía que actuar provocativa y coqueta, no como una zorra. Sé caminar en tacones, eso es suficiente.

Me di la vuelta para ver cara a cara a Félix, y juro que por un segundo se me olvidó como respirar al ver su rostro. En cuanto él me vio, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, yo se la devolví con sensualidad.

''Buenos días, Félix, Demetri.'' Acaricié con cuidado el nombre de Demetri en mi boca.

''Buenos días, Iss. Te vez... preciosa.'' Dijo Demetri. Me sonrojé levemente, podía sentir el calor siéndose acumulado en mis mejillas.

''Pues gracias, Demetri. Tú también te ves... bien.'' Él me sonrió y mantuvo sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente el jugo que llevaba en ellas. Parecía distraído con algo.

Yo me acerqué a él y pregunté seductoramente.

''¿Eso es para mi?'' Él no se movió por un par de segundos, pero luego reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

''Ummm... si, es para ti. Félix y yo pensamos que tendrías hambre.''

''Gracias, Dem.'' Le dije. Él tragó saliva, o lo que sea que tragaran los vampiros, no tenía la menor idea. ''Disculpa si te incomodo, ¿Puedo llamarte 'Dem', verdad?''

''Cla- claro que puedes. No hay problema.'' Sonreí.

Hubo un momento en el que Demetri y yo nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Se sintió extraño estar mirándonos fijamente, podía sentir como una extraña presión y al mismo tiempo satisfacción en mi pecho se desarrollaba al estar admirándolo de manera tan profunda. Me perdí en sus inmensos ojos color carmesí, lucían brillantes,l como si se acabara de alimentar. Yo sabía que ellos mataban personas inocentes, pero no sentí repulsión, desagrado u odio, no sentí nada, porque sabía que esa era la forma en la cual un vampiro normal se alimentaba, y en un futuro, yo también. No sentía miedo al verlo, era natural.

''Iss, ¿Vienes a comer? Se está enfriando.'' Félix llamó nuestra atención. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces y desvié la mirada de Demetri.

''Claro, ya voy.'' Caminé suavemente hasta el sillón frente a la mesita de café donde Félix colocó la comida, todo olía excelente. Había huevos revueltos con champiñones salteados, pan tostado y mermelada, tocino frito, algunos huevos únicamente fritos y la gran jarra de jugo de fresa que Demetri trajo.

Empecé a comer pacientemente, no tenían ningún tipo de apuros, aún era temprano, sobraba tiempo para comer.

''¿Dormiste bien, Iss?'' Me preguntó Félix. Él me miraba fijamente y cada uno de mis movimientos. Demetri sólo estaba callado y observador al otro extremo del sillón, yo me encontraba sentada en el medio.

''En realidad, no dormí mucho.'' Respondí castamente. Introduje otro trozo de huevos revueltos en mi boca seguido de un sorbo de jugo.

''¿Por qué no?'' Preguntó Demetri.

''Estaba distraída.''

''¿Se puede saber que te tenía tan distraída?'' Dijo Félix. Él se acercó un poco mas a mi y se recostó del sofá de modo que su brazo rodeara mis hombros, podía sentir como poco a poco iban bajando hasta mi cintura. Casi me atraganto con la comida, pero recordé que no podía permitir que él jugara conmigo de esa forma, si es que él lo está haciendo, quizá sólo quiere conocerme... o tal vez no, él es sólo un mujeriego, Edward me lo dijo, pero... ¿Por qué creerle?

''Bueno... en realidad, hay un chico que me tiene pensando mucho en él.'' Sonreí mas cuando su ceño se frunció mas hasta crear una expresión de disgusto y molestia.

''¿Un chico?'' Preguntó Demetri.

''Si, Dem.'' Me aseguré de usar el sobre nombre.

''¿Cuál es su nombre?'' Me sorprendió el tono de voz que usó, me asusté por un segundo. Entré en pánico cuando supe que no tenía a nadie quién mencionar, yo no conocía a nadie en Italia, y si tuviera, cómo sabría que tendría que seguirme la corriente. No podía decir que se llamaba Jasper, definitivamente Jasper no, me metería en muchos problemas.

''¿No nos quieres decir?'' Preguntó Félix. Él se levantó del sofá y caminó un poco por la habitación, yo comía en silencio y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual, él sabía que era mentira lo que dije.

''Eres una terrible mentirosa. Puede que sepas actuar coqueta, pero no sabes mentir.'' Murmuró Félix. Dio la vuelta una vez mas lentamente y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Yo sólo ignoraba su presencia, a veces veía disimuladamente a Demetri, pero el parecía perdido en el infinito.

''¿Eso piensas?'' Le pregunté. Sabía que me diría que yo era una mala mentirosa, pero tenía un truco bajo la manga. Hasta yo misma sabía que no podía mentir, me iba muy mal en eso.

''Si, pienso que eres la peor mentirosa.'' Félix volvió a acercarse a mi, como si no tuviéramos audiencia. No se sentía la presencia de Demetri, él estaba muy callado. Félix era un degenerado, lo hacía a propósito.

''Pensaba que tú creías que era coqueta.'' Le regalé una sonrisa sensual con todo el encanto posible.

''Juegas con fuego, Isabella.'' No le hice caso, tomé un sorbo de mi jugo y me levanté del sillón.

''Demetri, creo que ya es hora de ir a la sala de tronos, ¿Vamos?'' Él asintió sin mas. Me tomo de la cintura y utilizando el mismo método que los demás, me levantó dejando al pobre Félix hablando sólo en mi habitación.

Demetri me trajo hasta una gran puerta de madera que lucía antigua. Se quedó por unos segundos mirándola, definitivamente él no iba a tocar, de seguro ya nos escucharon mucho antes de llegar.

''Aquí estamos, hermosa.'' Me dijo Demetri. Me sonrojé furiosamente ante la mención de él al llamarme hermosa.

''Pudieron haberme esperado.'' Félix se adelantó a nosotros y abrió la gran puerta de madera. Me quedé sorprendida al poder admirar el interior, era casi rodo de mármol, y lo que no, de oro. Un enorme candelabro de cristal que iluminaba toda la sala estaba en medio, todo parecía extremadamente caro, tal y como lo recordaba de mi última visita.

Al final de la gran sala, estaban tres grandes tronos, donde en ellos se posaban los tres reyes Vulturis, los mas temidos del mundo vampiro.

Los tres lucían sus mantos negros encima de sus trajes, pero en sus pechos descansaban las crestas Vulturis. Aro como de costumbre sonreía hipócritamente, Marcus no prestaba atención, aburrido como siempre, y Caius era obvio que me estaba comiendo con la vista y en especial mis atributos, debí recordar eso.

Había varios guardias que también me miraban extraño, pero decidí ignorarlos, al parecer jamás han visto a una humana. Demetri tenía su mano en mi cintura de manera posesiva, miraba a todos los lados como si estuvieran persiguiéndolo y me acercaba cada vez mas a su lado. Puede que haya sido raro, pero me gustó. Félix estaba también a mi lado, bastante cerca.

Chelsea, Heidi y Corín estaban allí, en cuanto me vieron sonrieron y me hicieron una pequeña seña de saludo. Ellas iban acompañadas de Jasper, él sólo me regaló una sonrisa en señal de saludo.

''Bienvenida de nuevo a Volterra, querida Isabella.'' Dijo Aro de formar teatral. Se levantó de su trono y dio unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección, mientras caminaba, tenía tanta elegancia que parecía como si estuviera flotando hacia mi.

''Gracias, Aro. Es un placer estar aquí igualmente.'' Respondí lo mejor que pude.

''Nos alegra que hayas aceptado nuestra propuesta, pero ¿Qué te motivó a venir aquí? La última vez que te vi estabas muy enamorada del joven Edward Cullen.'' Ante la mención de su nombre pude haber jurado que escuché dos gruñidos. A mi tampoco me agradaba que haya mencionado a Edward, pero él ya no es importante.

''Podría decirse que los gustos cambian.''

''Eso es bueno. Él chico Cullen jamás te convino, tu lugar es aquí en Volterra.'' Aro parecía emocionado y a la vez impaciente, pero no sabía por qué. ''Ya he hablado con Jasper, me da mucho gusto el saber que también se unirá a nosotros contigo, su talento es de gran utilidad además de importante y poderoso.'' Agregó.

''Si, él ya lo había mencionado antes de venir hasta acá.'' Dije. Cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, de verdad estos zapatos eran incómodas, pero no tanto, era soportables.

''Me sorprende este gran cambio. Nunca pensé que el señor Hale y la señorita Swan dejarían a sus supuestos compañeros, creía que los amaban.'' Aro se dio media vuelta y caminó a paso normal hasta su trono donde volvió a sentarse.

Me sentía un poco incómoda con a mirada penetrante de Caius.

''Si, como ya mencioné antes, las cosas cambian. Si nos fuimos debió haber sido por algo, ellos no eran nuestros compañeros.'' Dijo Jasper firmemente.

''Eso es seguro. Espero que ambos encuentren a sus compañeros correspondidos.'' En cuanto Aro dijo aquella frase, una sonrisa un tanto notoria en el rostro de Caius hizo aparición. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna e hizo que el ello se me pusiera de punta.

''Si, aunque ahora no es muy importante.'' Murmuré. En verdad me moría por conocer a mi compañero, sea quien sea, pero estoy segura que eso no sucederá pronto.

''Claro que es importante, pero por ahora hay que discutir tu transformación. ¿Cuando desearías que fuera?'' Dijo Aro.

''No estoy muy segura, ¿Tal vez en unos meses?'' Dije. Puede ser que me rechace, pero él me quiere de su lado, así que no creo que se niegue.

''Eso está bien, Isabella. Puedes tener algunos meses. Jasper comenzará inmediatamente su trabajo entrenando recién nacidos, he oído que es bueno en el combate, y su don puede servir. Como ya te dije, puedes quedarte human unos meses mas, pero no mas de cinco, tu talento es grande. Por eso hay que asignarte un guardia que se ocupe de tu seguridad. Puedes elegir.'' Aro señaló a varios de los guardias al rededor, pero no quería a ninguno de ellos. Pude reconocer a Alec y Santiago, no conocía a nadie mas, aparte de mis nuevas amigas y Jane que me veía con una mirada profunda, podría jurar que intenta hacerme daño. Claro, también conocía a Demetri y Félix, pero no lo sé.

''De acuerdo, yo quiero como guardia personal a... Demetri.'' Anuncié. Aro asintió suavemente.

''Interesante elección. Pensé por un segundo que elegirías a Félix, él es mas fuerte, pero ya has decidió, y parece que a Demetri le agradas.'' Dijo Aro mirando la mano de Demetri en mi cintura.

''Demetri, ahora eres el nuevo guardia personal de Isabella, asegurate de que nada malo le pase.'' Dijo Aro.

''Si, maestro.'' Demetri asintió. Pude notar en la comisura de su labio una pequeña sonrisa amenazante por salir. Félix parecía un poco sombrío, pero nada exagerado. Estuvo callado todo el tiempo, no se opuso ni estuvo a favor.

''Ya que hemos terminado con esto. ¿Que tal tu habitación? ¿Te gusta?'' Preguntó Aro.

''Si, me gusta bastate, es muy bonita.''

''Que bien, ¿También te gustó tu ropa? Chelsea, Heidi y Corín la eligieron, no te preocupes por tus gastos, nosotros nos encargamos de todo.''

''Si, me gustó la ropa, es muy bonita. Y muchas gracias.'' Respondí amablemente.

''Te queda magnífico ese vestido, Isabella. Puedes retirarte con Demetri. Félix tiene otros asuntos.'' Me entristecía dejar a Félix, pero no sabía por qué, era igual que hace tan sólo unos minutos.

''Muchas gracias, maestro.'' Dijo Demetri.

''Adiós, Isabella. Te veré pronto.'' Dijo Félix. Me guiñó un ojo y eso fue lo último que vi antes de que las puertas se cerraran nuevamente.

''Fue fácil.'' Dijo Demetri.

''Ya lo creo.''

Él me sonrió y cargó por por la cintura nuevamente hasta mi dormitorio donde decidía quedarme... otra aburrida tarde. Tal vez debería transformarme ahora mismo, creo que debo volver, por lo menos como vampira haré algunas otras cosas.

Llegamos a las puertas de mi recamara las cuales Demetri abrió por mi. Entré a estas y la bandeja de comida que dejé hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos ya había desaparecido, de hecho, todo estaba limpio.

''Si quieres puedo quedarme a charlar contigo.'' Ofreció Demetri.

''Eso suena bien.'' Demetri me llevó hasta el mismo sofá donde desayuné y se sentó a m lado.

''¿De qué quieres hablar?'' Pregunté. Él parecía desorientado, miraba al infinito y al mismo tiempo a mi. ''¿Dem?'' Llamé su atención nuevamente, pero igual que antes, sólo me ignoró. Pensaba el sacudirlo un poco, pero no creo que de resultados. ''¿Demetri?''

''Deme-''

''Iss, eres hermosa.'' Dijo él de una vez. Me quedé un poco impresionada ante su declaración repentina.

''Dem...''

''Tú eres muy hermosa, Iss. ¿Nadie nunca te lo ha dicho?'' Me quedé sin palabras, parecía hipnotizado por algo, pero no estoy muy segura de qué.

''¿Qué te pasa, Dem?''

''Y me encanta cuando me llamas _Dem._ '' Él se acercó mas a mi. Definitivamente ya no sabía que decir, primero Félix y ahora Demetri. Los dos se estaban volviendo locos de verdad.

''¿Puedo besarte, Iss?'' Las palabras no salían de mi garganta. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía, me sentía impotente ante esta situación, no podía enfrentarlo.

''Demetri, me halagas, pero de verdad. Yo no te conozco, apenas hemos hablado. Me pareces un buen hombre, pero tal vez deberías esperar a conocernos mas para comenzar si quiera entablar una amistad, ¿No crees?'' Él estaba decepcionado, podía verlo en sus ojos. Bajó su mirada al suelo en modo de vergüenza y se alejó. Casi me olvido de Félix, yo me sentía rara al pensar en Félix, me sentía... completa, pero acabo de conocer a Demetri, él hasta ahora me agrada.

''Lo lamento.''

''Dem, no te desanimes. Podemos aprovechar esta tarde, hablemos un rato si quieres. Puedes quedarte aquí, de todas formas eres mi guardia, podemos conversar acerca de lo que nos gusta y lo que no. Es muy precipitado pedirme un beso de esa forma.'' Le dije. Me acerqué mas a él y levanté mi mano para tocar su cabello, era suave y hasta aquí podía oler su aroma tan masculino.

''Gracias, Iss. De verdad eres una gran mujer.'' Me sentí feliz con ese comentario, por lo menos ya no estaba tan triste.

''Te lo agradezco, Dem. ¿De que quieres hablar primero?'' Pregunté.

''Ummm... ¿Es verdad que tienes otro chico en el que está interesada?''

No pude contenerme, me reí como nunca lo había hecho, definitivamente ya no estaría aburrida aquí en Volterra. Siempre tendría algo con que entretenerme.

Además, Demetri y yo tenemos toda la eternidad para conocernos si, él quiere.

ooOoo

Lamento mucho que me haya tardado tanto con este capitulo, estuve pensando bastate en ello.

Tuve un bloqueo donde no encontré inspiración, pero ya está listo. Mi próxima historia en actualizar será Ruby eyes.


	7. Capitulo 7 No salió como él esperaba

Hola chicas, de verdad lamento tanto el gran retraso. Mi excusa es que ocurrió un accidente. Yo publico mis historias en una página que administro, pero como hay personas sensibles, siempre coloco una advertencia al inicio de cada capítulo, al parecer, alguien no lo leyó y denunció mi cuenta por contenido sexual inapropiado ¬¬ créanme estuve a punto de matar a alguien, por alguna razón siempre coloco una advertencia en letras mayúsculas al inicio de cada capítulo, justo para evitar cosas como estas.

No he logrado desbloquear mi cuenta, por lo que parece que tendré que crearme otra con el mismo nombre, pero será difícil agregar quinientos amigo de nuevo.

 **Quiero agradecer a Andrea por darme una gran idea que me ayudó y me inspiró a seguir con esta historia. También quiero agradecer profundamente a Issa Swan De Cullen que fue una de las ideas que más me gustó y motivó... Issa, te prometí que tu idea sería tomada en cuenta, bueno aquí está ;) **

**pesaba en no continuar esta historia porque estaba perdiendo inspiración y me quedaba sin ideas, pero gracias a todas ustedes y sus ideas para seguir avanzando, logré escribir esto.**

€øøØøø€

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 7: No salio como él esperaba

€øøØøø€

Iss P.O.V.

Demetri y yo nos quedamos charlando un rato después de todo ese extraño suceso y el beso y Félix. Al parecer los dos tenemos un fuerte sentido del humor perverso y retorcido.

Demetri es bastante calmado y pacífico, pero si lo llegas a conocer mas, te darás cuenta que puede ser tierno, gracioso y divertido. Nos hemos llegado a conocer mas fondo.

Él me contó acerca de su transformación y cómo nació en Grecia hace mas o menos unos 600 años, su creador que fue Amun, vio un gran potencial en él, y lo transformó, pero luego los Vulturis supieron de él y lo reclutaron, claro, en contra de su voluntad y gracias al poder de Chelsea que es leal a Aro gracias al poder de Corín que la mantiene feliz, es algo así como un círculo vicioso donde unos mantiene al otro, y el otro, mantiene a uno.

Yo le conté a Demetri sobre mi madre, mi padre y mi padrastro. De vez en cuando nos coqueteábamos, pero eran simples intercambios de miradas y palabras sensuales.

Demetri se mostró mas de una vez molesto o enojado en las ocasiones en las cuales mencioné a Edward y nuestra relación, pero fácilmente evadía mis preguntas respecto a eso. En fin, pasamos varias horas hablando sobre nosotros, contando chistes, hablando de música y lugares a que queríamos visitar, pero más yo que Demetri, él había visitado casi todos los lugares del universo por lo que me contó.

''Dem, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo'' Admití mientras me recostaba de la palma de mi mano.

''¿En serio? A mi igual, jamás imaginé que llegaríamos a compartir así, la primer vez que te vi fue... extraño.''

''Cierto, no puedes culparme. En ese entonces estaba con el idiota de Edward virgen, debes admitir que estaba bajo sus influencias.'' Comenté divertida respecto a la idea de estar influenciada con los ideales de Edward sobre salvar mi alma.

''Claro que si, Amore. Lo que a ti te hacía falta era estar con nosotros. Apuesto a que serás una magnífica vampira.'' Yo sabía que en lo profundo de mi mente sentía anhelo al como em llamaba 'Amore', era una sensación de confianza.

''¿Tú crees? ¿Y si no tengo ningún don cuando me transforme? Ellos ya no me van a querer en su guardia.'' Me aterraba la idea de tener que irme si resultaba no ser talentosa, la he pasado muy bien con todos, en especial mis nuevas amigas, Chelsea, Corín y Heidi, ellas son fabulosas.

''Amore, dudo que eso llegue a pasar, recuerda que Aro no puede leer tu mente, eso es una gran potencial aún como humana.'' Demetri tomó mis dos manos suavemente entre las suyas, era reconfortante.

''Si, supongo que tienes razón, Dem. Espero que no te equivoques, eso sería fatal para todos.'' Admití con temor.

''Y ya verás que no me equivoco, puedo sentirlo, sé que eres especial, eres pura, Iss. Eres la primera chica con la que me he sentido bien, incluso en mi vida humana.'' Eso simplemente me sacó una sonrisa nada disimulada y bien hecha.

''Gracias, Dem. Eso me hace sentir mejor.''

''De nada, amore. Detesto verte infeliz.''

''Me agradas mucho, Dem. ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos así, charlando del pasado en mi nueva habitación como futura guardia Vulturi después de huir con el hermano de mi novio a un lugar donde alguna vez me quisieron matar.''

''Amore, eres muy exagerada.''

''No exagero, de verdad ustedes me querían matar.'' Me defendí.

''Eso es pasado, además, cuando yo te vi, no quería matarte. Para que lo sepas, me pareciste muy, muy linda y atractiva, en especial con esa camiseta mojada. Esa era la razón por la que el idiota de Edward me estaba gruñendo, y a Félix también, si él no quería saber qué pensábamos entonces que no se metiera en nuestros pensamientos.'' Por décima vez en el día, me sonrojé hasta mi escote.

''¿A Félix también le parecí linda?'' Pregunté un poco curiosa por la respuesta.

''Decir que sólo le pareciste linda a Félix sería un eufemismo, le pareciste atractiva a tooooda la guardia. Recuerdo que después que te fuiste los demás miembros hombres no dejaban de hablar sobre ti a escondidas, pero claro, yo los escuché múltiples veces. No te diré lo que dijeron sobre ti porque te espantaría y traumatizarías para el resto de tu vida, Amore. Pero varios de sus comentarios no eran exactamente aptos para menores.''

''¿En serio?''

''Siiip, no es de extrañar, es que tú eres especial.'' Me sentía especial. Demetri paseó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla suavemente, y yo me entregué cerrando los ojos por el contacto.

''Nunca pensé en eso, yo no me considero... sexy.''

''Eres más que sexy. Eres atractiva, linda, pura y hermosa, Amore.''

''¿Hermosa?'' Pregunté incrédula.

''Si, muy hermosa. Yo podría decir más que Heidi.''

''No nos vayamos a los extremos.'' Dije. Heidi podría competir con Rosalie en un concurso de belleza y ganar fácilmente, ella era mucho más bella que Rosalie y mucho mas voluptuosa.

''Tú no lo vez, Amore, pero eres hermosa a tu manera y eres perfecta para mí. Tienes a todos los hombres de la guardia que te digan que luces atractiva, hasta si quieres podemos ir a preguntarles.'' Dijo Demetri moviendo las cejas subjetivamente.

''¡Por Dios, Demetri, no!'' Exclamé.

''¿Por qué? Si es necesario que todos te digan lo hermosa que eres y yo mismo tenga que amenazarlos a todos para lograrlo, entonces lo haré cueste lo que cueste.'' Dijo él bastante seguro de sus propias palabras, como si estuviera orgulloso.

''De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te creo, soy hermosa.'' Dije.

''¿Ves? No era tan difícil admitirlo. Cualquiera lo daría todo por ti.'' Dijo él, pero noté en la última frase un poco de vergüenza.

''¿Cualquiera?'' Pregunté.

''Si, Amore, cualquier persona... incluyéndome.'' Definitivamente, me sentía rara... extraña con esta situación.

''Eso es lindo, Dem.'' Y así concluyó nuestra pequeña discusión respecto a mi belleza y esas cosas.

Todo quedó en silencio durante mas o menos unos cuantos minutos, pero el ambiente fue roto por otra pregunta al azar de Demetri.

''Así que, Iss. ¿De verdad gustó el tiempo que pasamos juntos?'' Preguntó Demetri expectante con mi respuesta. Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en el mismo sofá de esta mañana, a veces nos movíamos a la cama o al balcón, pero el sofá era más cómodo.

''Claro que sí, no sabía que alguien que lucía tan serio podría ser tan divertido.'' Dije con euforia en mi voz de todo lo que habíamos compartido.

''A mí igual. Yo tampoco sabía que una chica que lucía tan reprimida con un novio virgen de cien años podría ser tan interesante... y linda.'' Me sonrojé con la declaración de Demetri sobre mi belleza, él sabía qué botón presionar para obtener las respuestas y reacciones esperadas de mi parte que lo complazcan.

''Que gracioso, Demmy.'' Me burlé de su nombre al igual que escuché una vez en el jet llamar así a Demetri por Félix.

''A ver, _Isabella._ Ya sabes que detesto que me llamen por ese sobrenombre.'' Dijo Demetri con drama reflejada en sus palabras, y al vez se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

''¿Y qué harás para evitar que te llame así, Demmy?'' Me levanté del sofá y coloqué mis dos manos en mis caderas y sonreí burlonamente a él. Noté como una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba por salir de la comisura de su labio, pero recuperó la seriedad y se levantó del sofá como yo, pero sin acercarse.

''¿Sabes qué voy a hacer?'' Demetri tenía la mirada fija en mí, lucía como un depredador que acechaba su presa de forma peligrosa y excitante. Yo sentía... algo.

''¿Qué?'' A medida que avanzaba este juego de juego mortal, mi cabello se erizaba con la idea de Demetri y yo jugando a atraparnos.

''Voy a... comerte.'' Y en ese instante Demetri a velocidad vampiro corrió a mí y me tomó en sus fuertes brazos fríos pero al mismo tiempo cómodos a mi parecer.

''¡Demetri!'' Grité cuando sentí el viento en mi cara. No sabía exactamente a donde me llevaba pero no fue muy lejos por el tiempo que corrió.

Sentí cuando caí en algo suave y blando. Lo reconocí como mi cama al momento en el que abrí mis ojos. Traté de buscar a Demetri por la habitación, pero no lograba ver aunque la luz del mediodía estuviera en su punto.

''¿Demetri? ¿Donde estás?'' Pregunté en voz alta innecesariamente a toda la habitación. Algo de esta situación me resultaba divertido, de una forma sádica, pero divertida.

''¿Demetri?'' Volví a llamarlo, pero no respondía nadie casi me sentía como una tonta al estar gritando su nombre a una habitación que probablemente esté vacía.

''¿Me buscabas, Amore?'' Di un pequeño salto en mi cama cuando escuché la voz de Demetri muy cerca de mi oído. Pude sentir su frío aliento golpear mi cuello, el bello de mi nuca se erizó al instante.

''¡Dem! Me asustaste.'' Exclamé colocándome la mano en el pecho justo encima de mi corazón.

''¿Te asusté?'' Preguntó el mientras acariciaba mis hombros con sus manos suaves y frías.

''Si.'' Respondí castamente.

''Aún me debes algo. Me las voy a cobrar por que me hayas llamado 'Demmy', cuado sabes perfectamente que detesto ese maldito nombre.'' Demetri se mostro mucho mas oscuro que nuestra última charla, pero aún así yo sabía que él sólo estaba actuando.

''¿Y cómo querrías que te pagara?'' Pregunté juguetonamente.

''Bueno, creo que ya te dije que te iba a comer. Así que creo que eso será.'' Dijo él de lo más calmado posible. ¿En realidad iba a hacerlo? ¿O sólo era un juego? Él me miraba de manera hipnótica mientras estaba sentado a un lado de mi cama, lucía verdaderamente como un Dios griego, no tenía comparación alguna con Edward.

''¿Planeas comerme?'' Pregunté.

''Si... justo... ¡Ahora!'' Y Demetri se lanzó a mi provocando que cayera de espaldas en la cama con él encima de mí, esta posición definitivamente me dio algunas buenas ideas, pero ahora no. Yo misma fui la que dijo que quería que fuéramos amigos, y en este momento soy a primera que está pensando cosas fuera de lugar.

Demetri me tenía aprisionada contra la cama, su fuerte y bien trabajado cuerpo de mármol se ajustaba al mío como si fueran piezas hechas especialmente para encajar, un pensamiento que sin duda me dejó un poco pensativa al respecto.

''¡Dem, basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!'' Grité cuando sentía que una mano de Demetri tomaba rumbo a mis costillas con la intención de hacerme cosquillas, y en todo e trayecto fue tocando mi cuello, mi pecho y un poco mi rosto.

''Ah ah. No hasta que pagues por llamarme así. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Amore.'' Ronroneó Demetri a mi oído de manera sensual, un movimiento bastante hábil en este tipo de situaciones.

Demetri comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por todas partes sin parar. Yo creía que podría orinarme encima de esta cama, pero valoro mi dignidad. Me retorcía como una serpiente para intentar parar las cosquillas que Demetri me provocaba sin parar, claro, todo fue en vano, él sostenía mis manos con sólo una de las suyas, y aunque varias veces intenté quitármelo con los pies (Que bueno que me había cambiado de ropa y traía algo mas casual), era obvio que su fuerza superaba la mía y no había nada que yo podría hacer.

''¡Basta, me rindo, Dem! ¡No más cosquillas!'' Grité a Demetri. Él se reía de mi, pero no paraba de hacerme cosquillas de manera desquiciada.

''Yo gano, Amore.'' Declaró, y me sentí bastante aliviada cuando paró de hacerme cosquillas. Mi respiración era agitada y errática, quería recuperarme, así que cerré los ojos durante unos segundos.

''Dem, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme cosquillas. Fue horrible.'' Dije con la voz un poco cansada. Demetri me ayudó a enderezarme y me recostó de su cuerpo.

''Tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer... a menos que quieras volverte a meter conmigo.'' Murmuró la última frase como un villano de película. Me reí con esa tonta idea.

''Que gracioso.'' Murmuré sin ninguna pizca de humor en mi tono de voz.

''Aún me debes algo.'' Dijo él muy suavemente, como si se avergonzara de sus palabras, pero no entendía el por qué.

''¿Estás bromeando, Dem? Casi me oriné en la cama por tus cosquillas, ¿Y tú pretendes qué?'' Pregunté.

''Eso es mentira. No estabas ni cerca de llorar, que melodramática eres, Amore.'' Dijo él. ''Aún así me debes algo.'' Agregó.

''¿Eso podría ser...?''

Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pero fueron os segundos mas argos de mi vida. La curiosidad estaba comiéndome y quería saber ese 'algo' que Demetri quiere que haga, o no lo sé... no entiendo muy bien que es de lo que estaba hablando.

''Dem, ¿Qué sucede?'' Pregunté mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro de Demetri que se encontraba apartado del mío

''Tú me debes algo, Amore.'' Dijo Demetri sin mirarme aún.

''Si, eso ya me lo dijiste. Pero no me dices exactamente qué es lo que te debo.'' Dije pausadamente.

''Esto...'' Y sin previo aviso, Demetri unió sus labios fríos con los míos. Se sintió como... como si fuera un momento único, casi mágico y único. Literalmente sentí una rara corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo desde mis labios hasta el resto de mi sistema.

Demetri colocó sus manos en mis caderas, pero nada mas que diera indicios de llevarnos a algo mas apasionado. Este momento no era pasional, era algo tierno y que consistía en sentir cariño mutuo.

Sabía que esto podría estar mal, en especial cuando antes de comenzar bien este día, él y yo tuvimos un acuerdo de nada extremo. Lo rechacé al momento en el que me pidió un beso como todo un caballero, sólo para ser besada horas después de la manera menos esperada. Admito que me encanta Demetri en el sentido de que me parece interesante y divertido, pero siento que esto es algo demasiado rápido.

Tan sólo ayer Félix me besó sin mi permiso dejándome como una tarada en mi habitación con las mejillas sonrosadas y cara de _'¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?'_ Tal vez sería bueno olvidarme de todo esto y simplemente dejarlo tranquilo, me refiero a que... olvidaré todos los acontecimientos desde ayer por la noche.

Esto es estúpido. ¿Qué sucederá después? Caius vendrá e intentará tocarme íntimamente. ¿Cree que soy una puta? Pues no, no salí de una relación con un reprimido para venir a ser una ramera en el castillo. No permitiré que nadie me toque sin mi permiso de nuevo. ¿Qué se han creído? Que pueden

abusar de mí cuando se les de la gana?

Cuando viajé hasta acá fue para re inventarme, para cambiar mostrar a la verdadera yo, y definitivamente la verdadera yo no es una ramera.

Primero, Caius el pervertido intenta ligar conmigo.

Segundo, Félix cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que le de la gana y besarme dejándome aturdida cuando quiera con sólo un guiño.

Y tercero, Demetri finge ser caballero para aprovecharse más tarde de mí. Yo pensé que podríamos ser amigos de verdad o confidentes por lo menos, con eso me conformaba. La electricidad había acabado, y las buenas sensaciones se fueron con ello. Caí en cuenta que yo valía mas que eso, y de ahora en adelante no dejaría que nadie mas jugara conmigo y mis emociones.

''Apartate, Demetri.'' Gruñí mientras me levantaba de manera brusca de mi cama.

''¿Amore? ¿Qué sucede?'' Preguntó él mientras lucía un poco desconcertado por mis acciones.

''Fuera de aquí, Demetri.'' Volví a decir.

''Amore-''

''¡No me llames así!'' Grité.

''Iss, ¿Fue por el beso? De verdad lamento haberte forzado, pero no me pude resistir.''

''¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?''

''Yo... no puedo decir que lo lamento el beso, porque en realidad no lo hago, es más, hasta quisiera repetirlo.'' Demetri se levantó de la cama y dio algunos pasos hacia mi, pero a medida que avanzaba, yo me apartaba.

''No digas eso, Demetri. Sólo sal de mi habitación antes de que diga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.'' Dije mas calmada de lo que pensaba que estaba.

''Iss, no entiendo, pensé que te había gustado e tiempo que pasamos juntos, tú misma lo dijiste.''

''Si, fue divertido. Pero en ningún momento acordamos besarnos, es más, recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería que intentaras nada, desde un principio lo dije.''

''Pero, yo pensé, qu-''

''Basta. No soy la puta de nadie, es mejor que te vayas.'' Parece que eso le dio exactamente en el lugar donde debería dar, porque o único que hizo fue levantarse de la cama y desparecer a velocidad vampiro por la puerta.

La por parte es que es i guardia, eso significa que tendría que estar a mi al rededor, o por lo menos fuera de mi habitación. ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto?

Me quedé sentada en el suelo de mi habitación sin mas nada que hacer. Una rara sensación en mi pecho estaba presente, como si fuera dolor, no entendía. Decidí ignorarlo y concentrarme en otra cosa. Tal vez las chicas quieran pasar por acá.

€øøØøø€

Hola chicas. Saben que había abandonado esta historia por falta de creatividad, pero gracias a sus comentarios con varias ideas, lograron hacer que las ideas fluyeran libremente y lograr juntar todos sus conceptos para el próximo capítulo y crear esto.

Si quieren que sus ideas estén en el próximo capitulo, no teman en dejar un PM o rr con la idea.

Cat


	8. Capitulo 8 Sentimientos encontrados

Si algunas pensaban que abandonaría mis historias, pues estaban muy equivocadas, hace poco actualicé mis otros dos Fics y termine y publiqué mi nuevo OS Carlisle/Bella

Como ya había dicho antes, ahora por lo menos, cada historia tendrá un promedio de palabras de 3.000, no podré hacerlos muy largos como me gustarían, ya voy a comenzar la universidad de nuevo y tendré poco tiempo.

Desde el principio quedé en que esta historia sería corta, así que supongo que no pasará de 15 capítulos.

ooOoo

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 8: Sentimientos encontrados

ooOoo

Me sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a Demetri, me sentía culpable por haberlo humillado de esa manera. Sé que no debía haberle gritado de esa forma, pero es que ya ni siquiera podía contenerme. Yo había salido de una relación con una maniático del control, no quería encontrarme con eso de nuevo.

Lo traté mal y lo eché de mi habitación sin darle explicación alguna de por qué lo estaba haciendo. Cada vez que recuerdo su rostro dolido al escuchar mis palabras, el corazón se me rompe en mil pedazos.

Varias veces he estado tentada a ir a buscarlo y pedirle perdón, pero todavía seguía un poco molesta, y lo peor de todo es que no es culpa del pobre, él sólo sentía interés hacia mí, o tal vez algo más.

No fue la mejor manera de afrontarlo. Quizás hablando hubiera sido mejor, pero es que Demetri es tan tierno, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de esa forma, ante todos es tan obscuro y callado, pero aquí conmigo me mostró que puede ser lindo, gracioso y tierno.

Sería bueno buscarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero si el está molesto sería mejor dejarlo que se calme un poco.

También tendrían que entenderme, primero me encuentro con Caius el sádico, par luego ser besada el mismo día por Félix, y al día siguiente, que Demetri probablemente sólo finja ser mi amigo para tenerme.

Aunque no creo que sea de esa forma, él no podría hacer una cosa como esa. Ya ni siquiera me importa lo del beso con Félix, él también me cayó bien, bastante simpático, pero aún no sé si creerles, es decir, permitir que esto siga ocurriendo.

No es como si tuviera que elegir entre alguno de los dos, ambos son increíbles, ¿Pero quién está hablando de relaciones? Fueron sólo simples besos, nada mas profundo, es como una pequeña aventura sólo que sin sexo.

Este es el momento donde necesito a una amiga, alguien con quien hablar, y por un segundo pensé en las que se habían convertido en mis nuevas amigas, pero recordé lo que me dijo Jasper sobre no salir de mi habitación hasta que un vampiro me acompañara, o él me viniera a buscar.

Pero la verdad es que sí necesitaba expresar con alguien todo esto que llevo por dentro, descargar todos mis sentimientos, y la mejor persona con la que podría hablar de emociones sería Jasper, así que por ahora olvidaré lo que me dijo e iré hasta su habitación, creo haberla visto cuando iba en mi recorrido.

Está decidido, iré para allá.

ooOoo

Me di un rápido baño antes de salir de mi habitación, no quería oler a perro remojado ni nada por el estilo.

Me vestí con una pantalón ajustado y unos botines negros, junto con una blusa color crema que dejaba ver un poco de mi espalda y pechos, pero no demasiado, no quiero parecer una zorra.

Me apliqué un poco de maquilla, labial rojo y me puse un poco de rímel, eso era todo.

Salí de mi habitación luciendo fantástica, y de seguro con la suerte que tengo, me encontraría a uno que otro guardia, voy a rezar para que no intente dañarme y logre llegar sana y salva a la recámara de Jasper.

Caminaba a un paso rápido para evitar toparme con alguien más. Aunque tratara de hacer que la suela se mis botines no sonaran tan fuerte, era inevitable, caminando rápido y con pasos fuertes, sin mencionar con un poco de miedo a no lograrlo, me hacía querer caminar más de prisa.

No tanto por el miedo a los vampiros, sino por el miedo a no llegar y tener que pasar por un montón de cosas para poder hablar con Jasper, y todo sabemos que al final terminaré en el hospital o peor. Mi suerte era increíble, siempre terminaría con un hueso roto o medio muerta.

Cuando sentía que casi iba llegando, sentí alivio, empezaba a reconocer varias de las puertas que habían allí, casi todas eran iguales, pero tenían diferentes tamaños y formas, además de los nombres.

Y allí estaba, a tan sólo unas seis o cinco puertas de distancia, se situaba la puerta de Jasper la cual ya habían colocado su nombre en ella, decía claramente 'Jasper Vulturi', el Vulturi era debido al cambio de apellido y de aquelarre.

Pocos pasos, y si Jasper no estaba allí, juro que me pondría a patalear en el pasillo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, y mis labios pintados de rojo carmesí se entreabrieron un poco para revelar parte de mis dientes perfectamente blancos y limpios.

Pero antes de poder llegar...

Un par de brazos fríos y duros como roca me sostuvieron y detuvieron por mi cintura, golpeando sin dolor su cuerpo frío y de mármol, mi corazón se aceleró y dio un vuelco, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y de inmediato mis manos se desviaron a esos brazos para tratar de quitármelos.

No pude lograrlo, por lo que traté de voltearme para mirarle la cara a la persona que me sostenía, pero tampoco podía, era muy alto y no había forma de que yo pudiera mirarle la cara.

Me asusté totalmente. Ya sabía que no debía venir, debía quedarme allí sin hacerle caso a mi conciencia, estúpida conciencia. ¿Por qué siempre le hago caso?

Intenté pedir ayuda, pero cuando abrí mi boca tan sólo un centímetro, el que yo suponía se convertiría en mi agresor, tapó mi boca con una de sus manos y la otra todavía me sostenía por la cintura, dejándome inmovilizada y sin poder hablar.

Creo que Jasper ni siquiera estaba allí, de haber estado allí ya me habría olido o escuchado mis pasos, por lo menos él habría salido a ayudarme, los vampiros son capaces hasta de escuchar el sonido que hace un alfiler que cae en una alombra, y me parece ilógico que él no haya escuchado mi respiración, pasos o latido del corazón.

El vampiro que me sostenía, era grande, fornido y bastante obvio que era fuerte, por lo cual luchar sería inútil, y ya que él tapaba mi boca, no podía pedir auxilio.

Traté de hacer un poco mas de ruido con mis pies, pateando todo lo que estaba a mi al rededor, pero no alcancé a tocar nada, y antes de poder lanzarle una patada a una pequeña mesita con un florero, cosa que ocasionaría ruido y alguien podría venir a ver de que se trata, mi agresor me alejó de él cargó estilo de novia.

Al principio me negaba ver su rostro, aún tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados por el pánico que me inundó al principio, pero luego me fui calmando un poco más y empecé a abrir mis ojos más y más...

Félix.

Félix era aquel hombre que me sostenía estilo de novia y hacía señas para que me calmara y me quedara callada.

Dejé de forcejear y ya no me retorcía en sus brazos ni trataba de gritar para pedir ayuda, la tranquilidad, serenidad y alivio me inundó. Era una extraña sensación, como letargo, pero mucho más poderosa y reconfortante, casi como si fuera... mágico.

''Cálmate, G _ean._ Lamento eso, pero necesitamos hablar.'' Él quitó su fría y masculina mano de mi boca cuidadosamente, casi como si se estuviera cerciorando de que no gritaría ni nada.

''Félix, esa no era la manera, me diste un tremendo susto.'' Le dije mientras hiper ventilaba ligeramente, nada sofocado.

''Lo siento mucho, Iss. ¿Podemos hablar?'' Preguntó él con un tono más serio que el anterior.

''Claro que podemos hablar, pero no le veo lógica al que tú me hayas asustado de esa.'' Debatí.

''Esa no era mi intención, yo sólo quería captar tu atención un poco.''

''Y vaya que lo hiciste. ¿No era más fácil buscarme en mi habitación?'' Pregunté medio susurrando y gritando un poco.

''Cuando fui a buscarte tú no estabas.'' Dijo él.

''Bueno, yo quería ver a Jasper.'' Le dije.

''¿Para qué?'' Preguntó él.

''Nada importante...'' Dije sin ninguna emoción en mi tono de voz.

''Jasper ya te dijo que no salieras de allí si no estabas acompañada.'' Ahora él me daba una mirada severa y regañona. ''Así como yo te atrape, alguien más pudo haberlo hecho, _Gean._ No quiero que nada malo te pase.'' Dijo mientras con la mano que antes tapaba mi boca ahora acariciaba mi mejilla gentilmente.

''Sí, lo sé, pero la verdad es que sí tenía que hablar con él.'' Dije.

Félix bajó un poco la mirada y se puso pensativo por unos segundos. Acto seguido me bajó cuidadosamente de sus musculosos brazos, y de un momento a otro ya se me era imposible verlo bien sin tener que inclinarme un poco. Félix me miró por otros cinco segundos y se fue agachando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y recostado de una de las paredes de piedra.

''¿Qué haces?'' Pregunté.

''Ven, siéntate conmigo.'' Con una de sus manos, palmeó el suelo a su lado y me miró con esos penetrantes y sexys ojos rubí. Yo accedí y me senté a su lado, pero igual con una respetada distancia entre nosotros dos.

''Dijiste que no tenía importancia.'' Dijo Félix mirándome fijamente, yo aparté la mirada al no poder soportar la presión imaginaria que se creaba en mi pecho al recordar el rostro de Demetri.

''Bueno, para ti no es importante, pero para mí sí.'' Dije castamente.

''Pues yo no lo creo. Dime qué te tiene así, ¿Por qué querías hablar con Jasper?''

''Estoy normal, no me pasa nada, en cinco meses voy a ser parte de la guardia oficialmente, seré un vampiro y ya.''

''Isabella, sé que mientes, se te nota.'' Dijo Félix mientras inclinaba más la cabeza para lograr ver mi rostro que se encontraba escondido entre mi cabello largo y un poco desordenado.

''Félix, si algo me pasa o no, eso a ti no te importa.'' Dije.

''Claro que sí me importa, Isabella.'' Dije él frunciendo el ceño un poco y colocando cara de preocupación.

''¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Félix?'' Le pregunté un poco impresionada por su respuesta.

Yo ya me había imaginado a Félix en mi mente como un mujeriego, bastardo y vampiro que siempre obtenía a la mujer que deseaba, pero esa imagen me la implantó Edward en la cabeza después que salimos de Volterra, al haberle preguntado en una ocasión sobre los guardias que nos habían acompañado por pura curiosidad. Edward me respondió que todos aquellos guardias eran sádicos, mujeriegos y sedientos de sangre a los cuales no le importaban la vida de los demás.

''No lo sé, sólo es importante, tú eres importante.'' Dijo.

''¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?'' Pregunté de forma sarcástica.

''Pues... sí, un poco, tú me importas.'' Admitió y de haber sido humano, apuesto que estuviera totalmente como un tomate.

''¿En serio?'' Pregunté y aparté un poco de cabello de mi cara.

''Claro que sí.'' Dijo Félix un poco más animado que en su última oración.

''Nunca se me habría ocurrido.'' Dije.

''¿Qué acaso ese beso que te di el otro día no te dijo nada?'' Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

''Pues no. Edward me dijo que tú eras un mujeriego, así que no le di importancia.'' La verdad es que ya se sabía que ni siquiera había dormido en toda la noche por estar pensando en eso.

''¿En serio?'' Preguntó.

''Sí, supongo que lo leyó en tu mente.'' Y de nuevo la sensación de pesar volvía a mí, así que aparté la mirada nuevamente.

''¿Sabes una cosa? Edward es una marica, no sabe nada. Él opina mal de todos los vampiros que no sean vegetarianos sólo porque él dice salvar a más gente, pero matar animales es igual o peor que matar gente. Cuando yo era humano le tenía un gran aprecio a a naturaleza, me gustaban mucho los animales, y ellos los matan sólo para negar su naturaleza, y creerse humanos nuevamente, cosa que nunca volverá a suceder.'' Félix hizo una pequeña pausa, y yo cada vez me interesaba más y más en lo que decía. ''Edward puede interpretar de todas las formas nuestros pensamientos, sólo busca una manera para hacerse sentir superior.'' Finalizó.

''¿Entonces no eres mujeriego?'' Pregunté.

''Bueno, mmm... yo diría que... puede que lo sea un poco, pero jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de una mujer.''

''¿En serio?'' Aún no me lo creía, pero eso sólo significaba que probablemente estuviera conmigo sólo para lograr acercarse a mí y obtener lo que quiere... o tal vez yo estoy más paranoica de lo que pensaba.

''Sí, me siento mal jugando con los sentimientos otros.'' Dijo él.

''Eso no lo sabía, te ves muy rudo como para ser esa clase de hombre sensible.'' Dije. Me acomodé de manera que ahora él pudiera verme directamente a la cara, ya que sentados podía apreciar d mejor forma su rostro.

''Pues ya era hora de que lo supieras. Puede que me muestre bastante rudo... pero...'' La frase se quedó incompleta, yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

''¿Pero?'' Lo apoyé a que continuara con su monólogo.

''Pero... yo también soy sensible, _Gean._ '' Terminó de hablar apartando un poco la cara y perdiendo su mirada en el infinito.

''No tendrías nada de que avergonzarte entonces, a las mujeres les encanta un hombre que sea sensible, pero no demasiado, habría una clara sospecha de que el hombre es gay y sólo está contigo para ocultarlo.''

''¿Es en serio? ¿Gay?'' Dijo Félix soltando una pequeña risa.

''¡Sí! Yo una vez conocí a un tipo así, se comportaba como una niña, e incluso le dijo a una de mis amigas lo que acabo de contarte.'' Expliqué rápidamente.

''No te creo.'' Dijo Félix sonriéndome con esa hermosa dentadura e hilera de dientes blancos

''Sí, es en serio, no te miento. Era cuando vivía en Phoenix, no tenía muchos amigos, pero Vanessa era mi amiga, esa amistad acabó cuando me mudé a Forks con mi padre, Charlie.'' Le dije.

''¿Te gustaba vivir allá, en Phoenix?'' Preguntó Félix volviéndome a mirar.

''Sí, un poco, pero mi madre, Reneé volvió a casarse y yo quería darle un poco de privacidad a los dos, así que decidí vivir con mi padre, además de que Phill es es jugador de béisbol de ligas menores y eso ocasiona que tenga que viajar bastante.''

''Entiendo, no querías ser la lámpara en la relación de tu madre y ese hombre.'' Dijo Félix.

''Sí, cuando llegué a Forks, el primer día fue que conocí a Edward, pero el me evitó como a una peste, hasta que empezamos a relacionarnos más. Yo misma descubrí lo que los Cullen eran, pero no tenía la menor idea de que eran vampiros.'' Dije pausadamente.

''¿Tú misma lo descubriste?'' Preguntó Félix perplejo.

''Pues, sí.'' Asentí

''Eres muy perspicaz entonces, e inteligente, _Gean._ '' Me sonrojé un poco ante ese sobrenombre con el que me había adoptado, y la verdad era que me gustaba.

''Sí, puede que lo sea, pero también tengo cierto talento para meterme en problemas. Después de que Edward y yo nos hiciéramos novios, él me invitó a un partido de béisbol con familia, obvio que yo no jugaría, era sólo para ver cómo jugaban ellos, pero entonces Alice tuvo una visión de tres nómadas que nos habían escuchado jugar, por lo que ellos llegaron al lugar, se dieron cuenta que yo era humana, pero los Cullen le dijeron que se marcharan, así que se fueron, pero uno de los tres vampiros llamado James, era un rastreador...''

''¿Entonces?'' Dijo Félix.

''Entonces tuvieron que sacarme del pueblo, tuve que mentirle a mi padre sobre muchas cosas, pero él estaría a salvo. Alice y Jasper se quedaron conmigo en un hotel, entonces fue que James me llamó. Dijo que tenía a mi madre, y que si yo no me reunía con él, la mataría; no me quedó otra opción más que acceder a sus peticiones, me escapé de Alice y Jasper. Cuando llegué al lugar, me di cuenta que era mentira, él no tenía a mi madre, traté de escapar, pero no pude, y terminé siendo torturada por unos minutos, antes de que Edward llegara y me rescatara de las garras de James.'' Terminé mi relato sintiéndome triste por el recuerdo.

''Wow, de verdad eres una chica con la peor mala suerte del mundo.'' Dijo Félix, el cual me tomo con una mano por la cintura y acercó peligrosamente a su costado.

''Sí, lo soy. Pero allí no es donde se acaban los desastres. En mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, me corté con un trozo de papel el dedo, lo que causó que Jasper perdiera el control y me atacara, después de tres días, Edward me abandonó, y tú sabes el resto, estabas allí.'' Dije riéndome un poco.

''Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué cambió? Tú ya no lo amas, ¿Cierto?'' Preguntó Félix.

''No, ya no lo amo, eso cambió después de que el ejército de Victoria decidiera tratar de matarme, creo que también te sabes eso.'' Dije yo.

''Sí, esa historia también me la sé, creo que me sabía casi todas, no estaba enterado de que Jasper había intentado drenarte.''

''No fue su culpa, él es un empático, tuvo que soportar la sed de sangre de seis vampiros, aunque la de Carlisle no cuenta.''

''Lo siento, sé que lo aprecias.'' Dijo Félix disculpándose.

''Sí. Edward no me dejaba hablar con él después de lo que pasó en mi fiesta, pero cada vez que me quedaba con Emmett, Jasper siempre estaba allí, así que jugábamos un poco videojuegos, aunque él siempre me ganaba en todo, era divertido, a veces me dejaba ganar.'' Dije dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro al recordar esos momentos.

''Debió haber sido divertido. Pero aún no me haz dicho qué fue lo que cambió en su relación.'' Dijo Félix.

''Bueno, eso es fácil, fueron muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, se puso muy sobre protector, no me dejaba salir sola, cada vez que se iba de caza tenía que quedarme en su mansión, siempre me subestimaba y lo peor era que...'' Y allí estaba, la vergüenza, la verdad es que me dejé llevar y terminé por casi contarle a Félix que a Edward no le gustaba tocarme, y que me urgía tener sexo.

''Puedes seguir, _Gean_.'' Me animó Félix.

''Bueno, en realidad prefiero mantener esto para mí misma, es un poco vergonzoso.'' Me sonrojé.

''Bueno, si és así, tú me lo dirá cuando quieras.'' Dijo Félix, y le daba gracias a Dios porque él no siguiera haciendo preguntas sobre ese tema.

''No lo creo.'' Dije sin darle importancia.

''Bueno, si eso es todo lo que querías conversar con Jasper, lo acabas de hacer conmigo, _Gean._ '' Dijo Félix.

''La verdad, no era eso, es sólo que...''

''¿Qué?''

''Yo quería disculparme con Demetri, pero primero necesitaba el concejo de Jasper.''

''¿Por qué habrías de disculparte con Demetri?'' Preguntó.

''Pensé que él ya te lo había dicho.'' Admití.

''No, no lo he visto desde la mañana que volvimos de la audiencia con Aro.'' Explicó Félix esta vez un poco más preocupado que hace unos segundos.

''Pues, de verdad necesito hablar con él, me siento tan culpable.''

''¿Y eso sería por?''

''Porque, después de que tú te fuiste... Demetri y yo nos sentamos a charlar, me di cuenta que me agradaba bastante, e incluso tuvimos una guerra de cosquillas... pero no sé cómo sucedió... Demetri... él...''

''¿Él, qué?'' Preguntó.

''Él me besó, bueno, nosotros nos besamos, yo le correspondí el beso, pero me enojé.''

Félix no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, nos quedamos sin decir nada por un tiempo, hasta que él asintió y se propuso a seguir hablando.

''Bueno, y ¿Por qué te enojaste?''

''Porque... bueno yo... me sentía como un juguete.''

''¿Como un juguete? Explícame eso, porque no creo que Demetri quisiera manipularte, y mucho menos jugar contigo.'' Félix frunció el ceño mucho más y se mostraba enojado. ''Además, será difícil, recuerda que él es ahora tu guardia. En algún momento tendrán que verse de nuevo'' Tenía razón.

''Es que, tienes que entenderme... primero tú me besaste y desapareciste, y hace un rato admitiste que eras un mujeriego, pero antes de todos esos sucesos, Caius intentaba logar conmigo, para que después, llegue Demetri, se gane mi confianza y me bese.'' Dijo lo más rápido que pude y agitando mis brazos, ya empezaba a ponerme histérica, hasta podía sentir que mis ojos comenzaban a picar de las lagrimas que quería derramar.

''Isabella, eso no es cierto. Demetri es un hombre bastante serio, pero puede ser bastante agradable, jamás te lastimaría.''

''¿Eso cómo lo sabes?''

''Porque nosotros somos prácticamente hermanos, lo conozco desde hace más de quinientos años, desde el día en el que llegué al castillo somos amigos, él me cuenta todo, y yo hago lo mismo.''

''¿Y eso qué?''

''¿Y eso qué? Isabella, no vuelvas a decir algo así de Demetri o de mí de nuevo, jamás querríamos lastimarte. Queremos hacerte sentir mejor.''

''¡¿Mejor?! ¿Estás loco, Félix? Ustedes han hecho todo lo contrario.'' Bien, definitivamente ahora estaba histérica.

''¡Pues lo lamento mucho, Isabella. Es ha sido nuestro mayor esfuerzo!'' Gritó Félix mientras se levantaba a velocidad vampiro de suelo y mostrándose más enojado de lo que estaba.

''¡No se han esforzado tanto entones!'' Yo también me levanté, y aunque quisiera verme más amenazante, era imposible considerando que Félix era un vampiro de casi dos metros de alto e igual o más fuerte que Emmett.

''¡Claro que sí lo hemos hecho!'' Contra atacó él.

''SÓLO HAN HECHO DE MIS DÍAS AQUÍ UN DESASTRE PSICOLÓGICO PARA MÍ.'' Grité desesperada.

''¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que eres el centro del mundo, Isabella?''

''No lo creo, pero tú tampoco.''

''¡Ni siquiera estamos hablando de eso!''

''¡Lo hiciste hace un momento!'' Dijo él

''¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!'' Ahora me encontraba hirviendo, cada cosa que yo decía, el respondía peor, me puse muy susceptible y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, pero no derramándolas por completo.

''¡YO NO SOY ASUNTO TUYO, FÉLIX!'' Le grité.

''¡CLARO QUE LO ERES, ISABELLA!'' Me gritó.

''¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡TÚ ERES UN MALDITO MUJERIEGO!''

''¡Isabella, tú de verdad nos importas! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!''

''¡¿ENTENDER QUÉ?!'' Ahora algunas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas rojas de rabia. Mi mente era un desastre de emociones, me sentía pésimo.

''¡QUE ERES NUESTRA MALDITA COMPAÑERA!'' Me quedé de piedra.

Paré de gritarle a Félix. Todo era un silencio sepulcral. Pero entonces, él, con su ceño fruncido y manos fuertes, tomó mi rostro entre sus palmas heladas y de mármol, acercó mi rostro al suyo y me besó.

Su beso era exigente, al principio no respondí, pero luego le seguí la corriente, era como si fuera natural, la rabia alimentaba nuestro beso, se sentía bien ser besado por un verdadero hombre, no como Edward, sus besos castos no me gustaban.

Nuestra intensidad fue creciendo, hasta que pidió la entrada a mi boca con su lengua, la cual esta vez, sí concedí. Se sentía bien, él tenía un sabor irresistiblemente bueno, era como un buen vino, sólo que mejor. Quitó las manos de mi rostro sólo para colocarlas en mi cintura y pegarme completamente a su torso, era obvio que él tenía que encorvarse un poco para besarme, pero yo estaba de puntillas.

El beso terminó y yo abrí mis ojos, sólo para ver cómo Félix limpiaba los restos de mis lagrimas y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos rubí.

'' _T_ _á tú mianach, bean álainn._ '' Dijo Félix, y lá verdad era que nó entendía ní una sola palabra de aquello que había dicho, pero sobana sexy, en especial con su voz ronca.

''Félix...'' ÉL mé calló colocando un dedo en mis labios.

''Lamento haberte gritado de esa forma, _Gean._ '' Dijo Félix.

''Estás perdonado, pero sólo sí tú tabién mé disculpas.''

''No hay nada que disculpar, eso está olvidado.'' Dijo.

Ahora mismo lo que rondaba en mi cabeza era el significado de aquellas palabras en un idoma deconocido que dijo. Eso sonó bien, el idioma que usó era lindo, pero... otra cosa mé inquietaba.

¡¿Compañeros?!

ooOoo

Y eso fue todo, no se pueden quejar, a aquellos que leen mis otras historias, saben que las he estado actualizando seguido y sin falta.

Acabo de estrenar mi OS Carlisle/Bella, así que los invito a que se pasen por allí y les pido de todo corazón que comenten, ya que es un OS para concurso, y ya que es el primero, no espero ganar, pero sí me gustaría bastante, así que se los agradecería.


	9. Capitulo 9 Explicaciones

Hola a todas, estoy tratando de escribir lo más rápido posible, porque ahora voy a poder actualizar ésta historia más seguido, ya que finalicé 'Ángeles', mi primer fic, y la verdad es que me siento muy orgullosa por no haberlo abandonado, y admito que aunque estuve tentada un par de veces ya que he mejorado en mi escritura, eso me serviría de ejemplo en el futuro de cómo pasé de escribir de una forma, a otra.

Éste capitulo va dedicado a todas esa hermosas personas que siempre comentan mis capítulos, y para aquellas que no pero igual la aman, también les mando un gran beso

Saludos a todos desde Venezuela.

***æ***

Tormenta escarlata, capitulo 9: Explicaciones

***æ***

Félix P.O.V.

Sí, admito que fue estúpido haberme puesto a pelear verbalmente con Iss, también admito que fui un poco infantil, pero el sólo hecho de verla molesta, me generaban ganas de decir 'Awwww', ella enojada se ve muy tierna, parece una especie de gatito furioso recién nacido que se cree tigre feroz, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario a eso.

Yo sólo quería provocarla un poco, jugar un rato, pero no sé en qué momento las cosas se salieron de control y terminamos con nuestros labios unidos (que fue mi parte favorita), dándonos un apasionado beso a la mitad del pasillo, donde cualquier guardia pudo habernos escuchado o peor, nos pudo ver, pudo ver aquel beso, e inmediatamente se lo comunicaría a Aro... y allí sí estaríamos en graves problemas, todos sabeos que Aro es fanático del control, no querría que nadie más fuera confidente de Iss, según él, eso llevaría a una revelación.

Debí tener un poco más de control al momento de hablar con ella, pero uno de sus defectos es ser terca como una mula, y por lo que me ha platicado Jasper de ella, es que no se dejar dar órdenes tan fácilmente, cosa que complica todo. Es muy dramática, otro defecto, pero no como una 'Drama queen', no, era un nivel mucho más bajo, pero siempre querría ponerle intensidad a los asuntos sin importancia.

Creo que ella no había procesado muy bien mis palabras, porque estuvo con una rara cara de felicidad y como si se hubiera drogado durante al meno unos pocos segundos, hasta que llegó...

''¡¿Compañeros?!'' Ahora mismo Iss se encontraba gritando en medio del pasillo blasfemias y otras cosas no tan aptas para niños sensibles. Se halaba el cabello, daba vueltas en círculos y cerraba una y otra vez los ojos.

Yo me quedé estático sin saber que hacer, por lo que he aprendido de las películas, cuando una persona descubre algo que no debería, debe 'eliminarse', y para eliminarla, hay que matarla... nah, no creo que debamos matarla.

''Iss, por favor... ¿puedes permitirme explicarte?'' Le dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición, aún no quería acercarme a ella, lo menos que quería era que en un ataque de nervios me golpeara y se rompiera la mano.

''¡¿Calmarme?! ¿Estás loco, Félix?'' Preguntó ella levantando las manos de forma dramática y volviendo a halarse el cabello.

''Iss-'' No terminé la frase ya que escuché un par de pisadas que se acercaba por el lado izquierdo del pasillo, rápidamente me apuré a cubrirle la boca a Iss y cargarla estilo de novia nuevamente.

Corrí con Iss en brazos lejos de el guardia o la guardia que se acercaba a nosotros. Como pude, llegué a mi habitación sin hacer un gran escándalo, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ésta vez cargando a Iss como un saco de papas, la arrojé sin ninguna sutileza a mi cama.

Me aseguré de que nadie nos siguiera, escuchando cuidadosamente a través de la puerta de madera, confirmé eso, y cuando estuve cien por ciento seguro de que nadie vendría, desvié mi atención a el pequeño mohín que era Iss.

''¿Qué pasa?'' Pregunté bastante sereno, cuando en realidad sabía que muchas cosas pasaban por esa cabeza despeinada que hace tan sólo unos minutos lucía unos hermosos rizos marrón chocolate, pero ahora se había convertido en un cabello desordenado, no como para espantarse, pero la hacía falta de verdad una persona que peinara su gran cabellera.

''¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Félix?'' Dijo ella levantándose abruptamente de la cama y caminando a mí, nuevamente quedando diminuta en comparación a mi persona, que medía casi dos metros.

''A mí... creo que nada.'' Le respondí. Quería ver cuan lejos llegaba su paciencia, aún había mucho que explicar y poco tiempo. Debía averiguar dónde estaba Demetri, por lo que me contó Iss no creo que esté feliz.

''¡Félix, hazme caso! Esto no es un maldito juego, dime de una buena vez a qué te referías con eso de compañeros allá afuera.'' Me reclamó Iss tratando de hacerse ver más alta, pero era imposible a menos que usara tacones altos, tampoco creo que con tacones altos me alcanzaría, pero igual crecería unos pocos centímetro, y Jasper me contó que ella era torpe, aunque eso es haya disminuido en gran cantidad durante los últimos meses.

''¿Para qué quieres saber eso, _gean_?'' Le dije utilizando ese sobre nombre con el que la había adoptado, y en realidad le quedaba, me gustaba ver como se confundía cuando le hablaba en otro idioma.

''Sólo dilo de una vez, Félix. Ya no estoy de humor.'' Amenazó ella.

''Hace tan sólo un rato lo estabas cuando tenías tu boca pegada a la mía.'' Le dije sabiendo que ese sería el principio de su detonante.

''Deja de ser un completo imbécil, Félix. La verdad es que no entiendo,'' Dijo Isabella, se alejó de mí, y tal cual como en el pasillo, comenzó a dar vueltas como desquiciada o enferma mental. ''un segundo puedes ser... gentil, pero al otro eres un patán.'' Gritó ella sin verme.

''Quizás sufro de trastornos bipolares, y tú también, deberías tranquilizarte.'' Le dije colocando mis manos detrás de la nuca y caminando a su al rededor.

''Félix, no quiero gritar, ya estoy cansada de hacerlo, pero cada segundo mas que pasa y no me dices qué te referías con eso allá a fuera, me desespero como no te imaginas.'' Dijo Iss tomando un gran respiro y sentándose en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

''Claro que pienso hacerlo, pero dime tú ¿cuál es tu teoría?'' Le pregunté juguetonamente y finalmente tomando asiento a su lado.

Iss lentamente dejó su posición anterior y me miró directo a los ojos.

''¿Teoría? Félix, definitivamente vas para un manicomio.'' Dijo ella negando con la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos.

''Sí, dime qué opinas de ésta situación.'' Le expliqué.

Iss soltó un suspiro e hizo un par de movimientos con las manos, antes de darse por vencida y empezar a hablar.

''Creo que ya lo dije antes, te estás volviendo loco, Félix... vas al manicomio, repito.'' Dijo Iss remarcando cada palabra y pronunciadoras como si fueran veneno o algo mortal.

''¿Eso crees?'' Le pregunté mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

''Sí, Félix, eso creo. Es tanta la gravedad de tu situación que hasta crees que soy tu compañera, cuando en realidad ya me quedó claro que quizá de verdad te estés volviendo loco.''

'' _Gean,_ todo estaba bien hasta que dije lo de los compañeros, igual te gustó cuando te besé, pero entraste en pánico, ¿por qué?''

''¿Por qué? Es fácil, oficialmente estoy confundida, y no llevo ni cinco días en este lugar, porque parece que tú y Demetri se turnan para besarme.'' Dijo ella. ''Ustedes me parecen muy buenos y gentiles, pero ¿ésto qué és? ¿una clase de apuesta? ¿el que se acueste conmigo hoy ganará un auto nuevo comprado por el otro?'' Dijo ella nuevamente alarmándose.

''No, no, no, _gean._ No es nada de eso, te lo juro, es sólo que-''

''¿Sólo que qué? Les parece divertido jugar conmigo, al parecer. O tal vez en una semana me propongan hacer un trío.'' Dijo ella.

Yo no me pude contener y terminé riéndome y de haber sido humano, llorado.

''¡No te rías, enfermo!'' Me gritó Iss y acto seguido tomó una gigantesca almohada y me golpeó con ella, era obvio que ni cosquillas me hizo.

''Bueno, bueno, tú no me golpees con esa almohada, hasta es mas grande que tú.'' Dije sabiendo que eso la provocaría.

''¡Idiota!'' Volvió exclamar y me atacó nuevamente con la almohada, lo que causaba que yo me riera más y más fuerte y ella se enojara hasta quedar roja de la rabia.

''¡Ok, entiendo, entiendo, pero detente, Iss!'' Le dije a ella, la cual se detuvo instantáneamente y calló rendida nuevamente en la cama tendida y con las mejillas como dos tomates, tomando grandes respiraciones para recuperar el aire perdido y su corazón que parecía el de un colibrí.

''Enfermo...'' Gimió ella.

''Fuiste tú la que propuso hacer un trío con Demetri, creo que tu cabeza no ha podido dejar de pensar en eso, ¿no es cierto, _gean_?'' Sinceramente era yo el que me moría por hacerlo, hacerla mía, y lo único que podía pensar era que vendría pronto.

''Félix, cállate, ya me cansé de insultarte.'' Dijo ella sentándose nuevamente en la orilla de la cama en posición de indio.

''Ya era hora, a ese paso en el que maldices, no te deberán quedar ninguna otra blasfemia, incluidas las del pasillo.'' Le dije y alboroté un poco su cabello de forma amigable.

''Pues tú me tomaste por sorpresa.'' Dijo ella ignorándome.

Nos quedamos en silencio al rededor de unos tres minutos. Tres minutos donde no se escucharon groserías ni golpes de almohadas, ninguna risa y gruñidos. Se sentía casi incómodo.

''¿Ahora qué?'' Pregunté yo. La verdad era que no quería que ella recordara por qué estábamos aquí, ella se concentró en otra cosa y al parecer se le olvidó, ya que hasta ahora no lo ha mencionado de nuevo, pero eso o debe durar mucho...

''¡Oye, tienes que darme respuestas! ¿A qué te referías con compañeros?'' Tal y como pensaba, no duró mucho la calma

''Ya me temía que recordaras eso...'' Murmuré bastante bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella no lo escuchara, lo cual causó que frunciera su ceño y cruzara sus brazos en su pecho... totalmente adorable y sexy, una buena mezcla.

''Sí, Félix, ¿no pensabas que te ibas a salvar tan fácil, verdad?'' Preguntó ella colocándose las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño.

''Quizás sí.'' Admití tomando una gran respiración y cerrando los ojos.

''No lo creas, ahora, lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿a qué te referías con compañeros?'' Preguntó ella acercándose a mí y mirándome de forma penetrante como si eso fuera suficiente pera ponerme bajo presión y sacarme información.

''Si te lo digo, ¿te mantendrás calmada?'' Pregunté mientras me daba un poco la vuelta para estar cara a cara.

''Sí, te lo prometo, Félix.'' Dijo ella con un tono de voz desesperada.

''Es en serio, Iss, no puedes decirlo por decirlo simplemente, tiene que ser verdad.'' Dije yo tratando de aplazarlo. Quizás sería una buena idea llamar a Jasper para que me ayude, pero igual lo he estado buscado toda la mañana y no lo encuentro. Algo me dice que podría estar con Chelsea en alguna parte del castillo, no estaba en su habitación, pero tampoco creo que esté en la de ella, ya que es la que comparte con Afton.

''Ok, ok, prometo que no voy a hacer un drama, no voy a enloquecer, no voy a gritar ni espantarme... pero ya dime de una buena vez qué es lo que tú y Demetri traman, porque si lo que quieren es unicamente acostarse conmigo, eso no va a funcionar.'' Dijo ella levantando el tono de voz y enojándose nuevamente... ¿cuando sería que se tranquilizaría y dejaría de gritarme que Demetri y yo nos queremos acostar con ella? (Que sí nos gustaría), pero eso no sería todo, ella no es un juguete.

''Bien, entonces acuéstate, porque creo que nos vamos a tardar.'' Dije yo, ella hizo una mueca, pero al final accedió y se recostó de la gran almohada que hace unos minutos usaba para golpearme, se quitó los zapatos y puso cómoda.

Yo a velocidad vampiro caminé hasta el otro extremo de la cama y me senté allí, nuevamente posicionando mis manos tras mi nuca y exhalando.

''Puedes comenzar cuando quieras, Félix.'' Dijo ella mirándome.

''¿Sabes una cosa? No tienes que actuar como una perra, te dije que te lo diría todo.'' Dije yo exasperado de su actitud. La verdad es que no creo.

''Tengo todo el derecho. Estoy. Malditamente. Confundida.'' Dijo ella remarcando cada palabra de manera mortal.

''Como sea.'' Dije yo, y sólo para hacerla enojar un poco más, la tomé de la cintura y pegué su diminuto cuerpo al mío duro como la roca.

''¡Félix, suéltame!'' Ella forcejeó conmigo un poco, pero se rindió y quedó quieta por si sola, sabía que ella se sentiría reconfortada conmigo a su lado, es simple naturaleza.

''Bien, aquí comienza todo.'' Dije yo. ''Creo que sabes que Demetri y yo fuimos los que te llevamos a ti y la ex de Jasper junto con Edward a la audiencia con Aro, donde serían sentenciados. Todos nosotros esperábamos que a ti te condenaran a quedarte en el castillo y te transformaran, la verdad es que Demetri y yo no parábamos de pensar e imaginar junto con el resto de la guardia lo que sería convivir con la nueva adición de Aro. Todos te encontrábamos linda, también sexy, pero en ese momento nuestros pensamientos no eran muy diferentes a los del resto de la corte, sólo queríamos que te quedaras para experimentar un poco contigo... ya sabes.'' Dije yo, y era obvio que ella entendía, ya que frunció el ceño. ''Pero más alla de eso, había una rara sensación que siempre tuve, yo jamás me mostraría sensible ante las demás personas, tengo una reputación que proteger, por lo cual decidí ignorarla, y hasta hace tan sólo unos días no sabía que Demetri sentía lo mismo que yo, era un sentimiento de calidez.'' Dije yo. ''No le hicimos caso por un largo tiempo, nos pareció fuera de lugar conversar acerca de eso, los hombres no suelen hablar de sus emociones muy a menudo. Pero todo cambió cuando Aro nos envió a buscarte, fue muy diferente, fue como si algo que faltara se uniera de nuevo a nosotros, nuevamente no lo quisimos admitir, y no fue sino más tarde que entenderíamos todo.''

''¿A qué te refieres con eso?'' Preguntó ella.

''Me refiero a... a que Demetri y yo estábamos empezando a sentir algo realmente verdadero hacia ti, nos sentíamos de ese modo debido a que... un extraño sentimiento empezaba a florecer en ambos.'' Dije yo. Verdaderamente esto no era nada fácil para mí, sentía que me encontraba haciendo el ridículo en éste momento, ella me muraba confundida.

''¿Te refieres a que tú y Demetri son gays?'' Genial, lo único queme faltaba.

''¡No! ¿Iss, qué te pasa? ¿Haz perdido la cabeza? Demetri y yo somos como hermanos desde que yo llegué a éste lugar, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás... me dan escalofríos.'' Le dije.

''Bueno, ya, ahora puedes seguir con tu relato.''

''De acuerdo...'' Dije. ''Lo que quiero decir es que...''

''¿Qué?'' Preguntó ella bastante curiosa por mi respuesta.

''Bueno... tú sabes... tú... nos...'' Tartamudeé. Maldición, los vampiros se supone que no hagan eso.

''¿Yo qué?'' Preguntó ella nuevamente, pero sabía que ella ya sabía lo que seguía, su gran sonrisa me ponía nervioso como nunca, yo desviaba la mirada a la pared, a la ventana únicamente para evitar que me viera en este estado.

''¡Maldita sea! _Gean,_ tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, deja de hacer esto más difícil para mí.'' Le dije y solté algunas groserías por lo bajo.

''No lo sé, te lo juro, puesto a que lo que tienes que decir es muy fácil, sólo tienes que hacerlo.'' Dijo ella soltando una encantadora sonrisa. ¿Donde quedó la otra Iss amargada? Ésta me gustaba mucho más, era menos gruñona, todo se resuelve cuando no se oculta nada.

''No, no lo és, ya deja de presionare, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.'' Dije.

''No, no lo sé, pero tú sí.'' Dijo ella tomando mi brazo y empezando a juguetear con la palma de mi mano.

''Bien, ¿quieres saberlo? Lo que sucedió fue que Demetri y yo nos estábamos empezando a enamorar de ti, pero ninguno dijo nada sino hasta ahora, fuimos unos idiotas e ignoramos el sentimiento.'' Dije lo más rápido posible.

''Sí, sospechaba algo así, aunque te juro que la idea que amenazaba por ganar era la de que ustedes querían hacer un trío conmigo.'' Dijo ella.

''No, _gean._ Nunca sería sólo eso, tú eres especial, no creo que te merezcas sólo eso.'' Le dije.

''¿Entonces ahora que ustedes saben realmente que están enamorados de mí, quieren que yo sea su compañera?'' Dijo ella como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un código. Ésta sería la parte menos complicada, comparado con lo otro.

''Bueno, no queremos que seas nuestra compañera... de hecho, la verdad, es que tú... ya eres nuestra compañera.'' Admití esperado algún golpe que no me dañaría o maldiciones nuevamente.

''¿Cómo estás tan seguro?'' Preguntó ella suspicaz.

''Bueno, eso es fácil. Cada vez que te alejas de alguno de nosotros, siento el tirón de apareamiento que me dice que debo estar cerca de ti, cuando tú te enojas, y yo te toco o te beso, tú te calmas y te sientes maravillosa.'' Le dije muy despacio. Esperé de nuevo alguna reacción equivocada, pero no, fue todo lo contrario.

''Félix... yo... no puedo negar eso.'' Dijo ella gentilmente mientras dejaba de lado mi mano, y de forma abrupta, mi sonrisa se borró de mi cara.

''¿Pero? Sé que hay un pero.'' Le dije, ese siempre es el problema, nunca va a ser perfecto, siempre va a estar el pero.

''Sí, hay un 'pero', Félix.'' Dijo ella desviando la mirada al suelo.

''¿Y ese sería?'' Pregunté.

''¿Quién me asegura que lo son? Es decir, nunca he escuchado tal cosa de dos vampiros acoplados a la misma persona.'' Dijo ella suspirando.

''Es posible, _gean._ Puede que tú no lo hayas visto, pero en éste mundo, se han visto varios casos de acoplamientos de tres, hasta cuatro, ya se ha vuelto un poco común, pero no tanto. Todos los vampiros saben que es posible, pero muy pocos encuentran a el tercer acoplado, por eso es difícil... nosotros tenemos el privilegio de estar juntos en el mismo lugar.'' Le dije. Ella se quedó callada durante un momento, parecía como si estuviera meditándolo, algo como consultarlo con ella misma.

''¿Por qué no me dijeron nada antes?'' Preguntó ella luciendo melancólica.

''Nosotros no queríamos que eso influenciara en tu decisión de estar a nuestro lado, queríamos saber que estabas enamorada de nosotros, pero que ese amor fuera genuino, no podíamos ir a tu habitación y decirte que eras nuestra compañera y ya.'' Le expliqué.

''Creo que tienes razón, Félix, muchas gracias por tratar de ser sincero conmigo, también aprecio tu honestidad, y el que no me hayas obligado a nada.'' Dijo ella.

''De nada, _gean._ No queríamos que esto sucediera de esta forma, pero fue imprevisto, se suponía que pasaría de otra forma, pero ya sabes, todo se descontroló un poco, nos enojamos, también lo hiciste con Demetri, que por cierto, debes ir a disculparte.'' Le recordé a Iss.

''Hubiera sido mejor que sucediera de otra manera, pero ya está hecho, eso no importa, lo importante es que yo lo sé, no se puede hacer otra cosa. Por otra parte, tienes razón, debo ir a disculparme con Demetri, pero yo no sé donde está.''

''Tranquila podemos buscarlo, quizá la razón por la que no encontremos a Jasper sea porque está con Demetri, debe estar triste.'' Le dije a Iss, ella asintió en respuesta.

''No me siento feliz al saber que él está por allí pensando que lo desprecio, Félix. Quizás hasta me odie por lo que le dije, soy una mala persona.'' Dijo ella mientras reprimía un pequeño sollozo.

''Tranquila, _gean_. Seguro él entenderá, lo único que necesitan es una buena plática y todo se resuelve, los compañeros nunca están mucho tiempo enojados, al final todo termina de la mejor manera.'' Dije yo. La verdad era que cuando los compañeros discutía, siempre iba a terminar con sexo, no importa el lugar o la hora.

''¿Y cuál sería esa manera?'' Preguntó ella.

''Mejor no de digo, no quiero que me arrojes otra cosa.'' Le dije, mientras ella bufaba por lo bajo y reviraba los ojos.

''Como sea. Aún tengo dudas.'' Dijo ella.

''¿Cuáles dudas?'' Pregunté.

''Bueno, en realidad no me creo eso de que fue tan fácil para ustedes darse cuenta que yo era su compañera.''Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y levantando una delgada ceja.

''Sí, bueno, nosotros recibimos un poco de ayuda de alguien para enterarnos de aquello.'' Dije yo y como una rara acción, me rasqué la nuca.

''¿Ayuda de quién?'' Preguntó mientras se estiraba un poco mas hacia mí.

''Nadie en especial, _gean._ Tal vez te lo diga después.'' Le dije y sacudí un poco más su cabello que ya de por si, estaba todo enmarañado.

''No se vale, tienes que decirme ahora mismo.'' Dijo refunfuñando.

''Sólo diré que es alguien que ya conoces, nada más.''

''¿Heidi, Chelsea o Corín?'' Preguntó ella.

''Estás bastante lejos de adivinar, _gean._ Pero ya basta de eso, vamos a buscar a Demetri, tú y él tienen pendiente una conversación.''

''De acuerdo, pero no me rendiré, yo no conozco a algún otro vampiro que le caiga bien y quisiera ayudarme.''

''En eso tienes razón.'' Dije, me levanté de la cama y a velocidad vampiro legué hasta el otro extremo, donde ofrecí caballerosamente mi mano a Iss, quien se sonrojó y sonrió un poco.

''¿A donde vamos?'' Preguntó ella.

''A ningún lugar en específico, no sabemos donde está Demetri, por lo cual vamos a pasear un poco por el castillo y veremos si aún sigue aquí, sino, habrá ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, aunque no lo creo, aún está bastante soleado.'' Le dije. Ella tomo mi mano al in y de un pequeño salto se bajó de la cama, provocando que se tambaleara un poco, y para evitar que callera, la tomé por la cintura y la sostuve.

''Gracias, supongo que la torpeza aún no me ha abandonado del todo.'' Dijo ella, ocasionando que ambos riéramos.

''Descuida, eso te hace ver adorable, y digamos que me da una excusa para tocarte.'' Le dije, y ella automáticamente bajó la mirada y dejó ver un lindo brillo en sus ojos.

''Ya me haz besado... dos veces, Félix.'' Dijo ella mientras salíamos de la habitación y cerrábamos la puerta detrás de nosotros. ''Prácticamente puedes besarme cuando a ti se te antoje, y también tocarme.'' Agregó haciendo algunas señas con sus manos estilo dramático.

''Si así fuera, estaría haciendo varias cosas que implican perversión aquí mismo, pero no lo hago porque estría mal.'' Dije yo.

''¡Félix, tienes graves problemas!'' Dijo ella mientras me daba un manotazo, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla, y tampoco a mí.

''Digo la verdad, no daré mas detalles.'' Dije simplemente e introduje mis manos en mis bolsillos.

''Sólo hay que prisa, Félix. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.'' Dijo ella, y pude notar un pequeño ápice de tristeza en ella.

''Descuida, _gean._ Esté donde esté Demetri, estoy bastate seguro que no te odia.'' Le dije para darle un poco más de esperanzas respecto a se tema que la tenía de un momento a otro tan susceptible.

''¿Me lo aseguras?'' Preguntó ella cuando noté que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse debajo de sus ojos, pero aún no era derramadas, así que tendría que cuidar muy bien mis próximas palabras sino quería verla llorar.

''Claro que sí, te apuesto que a que después que hablen, todo se resolverá, no hay forma de que Demetri te odie, ¿cómo decirte y poder expresarte la alegría que demostró Demetri cuando supo que eras nuestra compañera?'' Le dije, y por un segundo pensaba seriamente decirle que él la amaba, pero sería demasiado pronto para eso, terminaría por asustarla y huir de una vez por todas.

''Gracias, Félix.'' Dijo ella, quien tomo mi brazo y se sostuvo firmemente del el como si fuera algo que podría salvarle la vida. Ella se veía un poco mas contenta ahora, pero aún sentía un poco de tristeza, por lo cual con el brazo del cual se sostenía, rodeé su cintura con mi gran brazo, y ahora que me daba cuenta, yo era mucho más grande de lo que pensé que era comparado con ella, porque básicamente mi estatura era el equivalente a dos de ella.

''¿Por donde quieres comenzar, _gean_?'' Le pregunté a ella mientras avanzábamos a una dirección aleatoria.

''Sorpréndeme.'' Y tal cual ella terminó de decir esa palabra, yo la tomé estilo de novia y a velocidad vampiro, corrí hasta la biblioteca del castillo, donde sospecho, estaría Demetri. Salimos del pasillo anterior dejando atrás las palabras y groserías de Iss ante la sorpresa.

***æ***

Lamento que el capitulo haya sido tan corto, pero me quedé corta de tiempo, y espero que ya para el viernes o jueves, haber actualizado Ruby eyes, que sé que muchas lectoras de esta historia también la aman y esperan ansiosas su actualización, y si aún no haz leído la historia, pues te invito a que lo hagas.

Las clases en mi universidad se adelantaron este año, por lo cual, tengo que decirles que a partir de la próxima semana estaré actualizando sólo una vez por semana, espero que estén bien con eso, y ya que tendré un poco de tiempo por una semana, creo que podré llevarles largos capítulos.

Les agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios, no olviden hacerlo y darme críticas constructivas para mejorar y hacer de esta historia mucho mejor.


End file.
